Voldermort's Reign
by pottergirl85
Summary: This is about James and Lilly Potter two years before they die. It includes Harry's birth, how Voldemort cmes to power and how Lilly and James come to their fatal ends. This story is unfinished and I am still writing it. I hope you all enjoy!


VOLDERMORT'S REIGN  
  
It was a time of darkness and terror. All the witches and wizards were scared of everything, everyone. No one could go somewhere without fear of being caught or questioned by one of his followers. People were afraid of even whispering his name. Unrest was not only located in the wizarding world by this force of terror and that was perhaps why he was the greatest and the most evil wizard of all. Muggles were frightened as well...of what, they did not know....but they felt the fear, they knew it was there. He would perhaps have gained more power than anyone in history would ever have if it weren't for a small group of resistance led by the other greatest wizard of the time, Albus Dumbledore. He and his followers were skilled and successful in limiting his power. This man was known as the terrible Lord Voldermort.  
  
Lily had a secret...She couldn't wait to tell her husband. But she had to, he was still working. She was anxious to tell him. Finally, at about 8 o'clock, the door opened. "James!" she yelled at him excitedly.  
  
"What?" he said putting his coat down and embracing her.  
  
"I have some good news! I..."  
  
"What?" Her husband looked into her eyes. He clearly saw a twinkle of joy in her eyes. "What is it?" he said anxiously.  
  
"James, I'm...I'm pregnant!"  
  
"What?! How long have you known? Is it a girl? Or a boy? Are you ok? You should sit down...You look tired....I think I should cook the dinner tonight.' he said suddenly worried that she would fall over and die.  
  
" James, RELAX! I'm ok! It's been one month...I saw the doctor yesterday. I'm glad you're happy, and I think you're blushing!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left for the kitchen. "How are things going with Dumbledore?" she asked from the other room.  
  
"Not much, just had a meeting with Sirius and Remus...Oh, Peter's gone. We haven't heard from him for three days..."  
  
Lily burst into the room carrying a couple of carrots...Do you think he's..." she said looking worried.  
  
"I don't know...he wouldn't be the type... But Voldermort is gaining power...lots of it..."  
  
"Oh, please don't say the name!" "Sorry...but I don't see why everyone is so afraid of the name...he's just a wizard..."  
  
"A powerful one, James."  
  
"Well, anyway, Dumbledore is worried about us...He thinks we need to hide. Apparently YOU KNOW WHO knows about me."  
  
"Oh no..."she said dropping the carrots.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a rumor...Even if it is true...I'll do everything I can to protect you two..."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"The baby!"  
  
"Oh, of course!'  
  
" Enough talk about this. Have you told Sirius? Remus?"  
  
"No...We should tell them...How about inviting them for dinner?"  
  
"Sure...I'll call them. hey, I was thinking, would you mind if Sirius was the godfather?"  
  
"Of course not! I was thinking the same thing!" she said picking up the carrots and going back into the kitchen.  
  
"Have you told your sister?"  
  
"Are you joking! She would be so unhappy to know there was another Potter on the way!" she said, in a tone of disappointment.  
  
"Well, just wondering...oh, another thing,...Remember Arthur Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah, he always used to hang out with that redhead, Molly?"  
  
"Yeah, well, he got into the Ministry of Magic and they're having another son!"  
  
"Really? Wow...I want to have three children..." she said dreamingly cutting a couple of potatoes.  
  
"Hey, slow down, you're only on your first one!"  
  
Pop. Pop.  
  
"Hello, Hello!!" said a familiar voice. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived into the living room where the potters lived.  
  
"We have good news!!!" said Lily excitedly, running into the living room to hug both of them. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"How are you?" asked Sirius. Lupin smiled and noticed that something was different with Lily.  
  
"We're having a baby!" said James.  
  
Remus smiled and laughed as Sirius's mouth hung open with wonder and surprise. "I can't believe it? Are you ok? you shouldn't be cooking! Go sit down!" he said in a panicked voice after realizing that this was true and that he would have to make sure nothing went wrong.  
  
"RELAX! you're just like James...both panicked! I'm fine. I need to go finish the dinner." she said walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"I heard that Pettigrew dissapeared." said Lupin in a more worried tone after they had all sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's a bad sign. We should change our plans. I shouldn't have recommended him." said Sirius regretfully.  
  
"Don't worry...I think we'll be fine. Remember there's Snape. he'll tell us if there is anything fishy going on." said James to reassure Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," said Remus," he'll tell us. Have you told her?"  
  
"About Pettigrew being our...?"asked James.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"No....are you kidding...she would be terrified! No, she's too happy now...with the baby and all."  
  
"Well," said Sirius," we'll do anything to protect you...don't worry be-"  
  
Pop.  
  
"Hello." said an extremely worried voice.  
  
They all stood up and Lily came to the room to announce dinner but instead, seeing the look on their visitor's face dropped her towel and her wand and sunk down into the nearest chair, expecting something dreadful. It was Professor Dumbledore. "If you please all sit down. We must speak to you immediately. I know I told you that Pettigrew's disappearance wasn't a big cause of concern compared to other things that are going on here but....I received this." He took out an old piece of parchment and handed it to James and the others , including Lily, all crept around to read.  
  
I know where they're hiding...You will never escape from the great Lord Voldermort!  
  
Lily dropped to the ground. James and Sirius took her quickly and lay her on the couch in front of them.  
  
"She doesn't know Dumbledore" said James looking at her worriedly.  
  
"I think it is time for you to change your plans. You must leave Privet Drive now and change your secret keeper." said Dumbledore gravely. "What do you mean?" said James, suddenly realizing what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"It is not safe that Snape is your secret keeper anymore and I know where you must go. We have found a home for you in Godric's Hollow that will be put under a charm so that Voldermort may never find you, but you need a new secret keeper. Who do you trust the most?"  
  
At this, Sirius and James looked at each other.  
  
"I will let you think about it for tonight, but I need an answer soon." said Dumbledore, " and I have found Pettigrew. He is at Hogwarts, under my protection, you must come, all of you, tomorrow so that we may discuss things. Be careful." And with that said, after saying goodbye to all of them, he apparated out of sight in a swish of his cape. They all sat in silence, stunned at the news Dumbledore had just given them. What are we going to do? thought James.  
  
"I think we better go," said Sirius tentatively.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, alright?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah." groaned James. He felt terrible, for he didn't know how he would be able to protect his family.  
  
After saying goodbye to a terribly shaken Lily who had just woken up, the two left them to talk about the circumstances that they were facing. The next day, Lily and James, not talking much and still a little stunned by the events of the night before, prepared for Hogwarts. There, they met in the Gryffindor common room where a disgruntled Snape and a terrified Pettigrew sat among Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin. Also, much to Lily's surprise, her sister, Petunia was there.  
  
"We put her under a charm so that she would come. We need her." said Dumbledore seeing the mixed look of surprise and astonishment on her face. They both sat down in armchairs. Sirius smiled at them and then they all turned their attention to Dumbledore who was now standing and clearly waiting for Sirius to pay attention.  
  
"oh, um, sorry." he said quickly.  
  
"It's quite all right," said Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and started" "There are many things that need to be explained today. Many things that you do not understand or do not know about, even though you think you do. One think that we all know is that Tom Riddle is getting a lot of power. He now goes by the name of Voldermort. One of the reasons why I am trying to protect you all is because I know that he may become very powerful, and very dangerous. Muggles are afraid. They still don't know about us, but they'll soon know if he keeps frightening them the way he does. But, there are wizards who can stop him if they are brave enough." At this, Remus and Sirius sat up straight as if to say that they were brave enough to stop a madly dangerous wizard. "I believe that all of you are brave enough to do this," continued Dumbledore," and I am asking you to help me fight him. I know he doesn't have all the power he needs yet and that's why we can still stop him. But I need your help. I will gather more people on our side. You must find others who will help us. This is a very risky task because the more we wait, the more powerful he gets and the harder it will be to stop him. Would you all help me?"  
  
He looked around the room at everyone. Sirius and Remus stood up shaking their heads in agreement, James joined in and then Snape. Lily stood up slowly, followed by Peter, who was terrified. Petunia just sat there in her sat frozen (she was still under the spell Dumbledore had put on her). They all sat back down as Dumbledore started speaking again.  
  
"Now, the message I brought to you last night was just a joke. I found out that Malfoy was trying to scare us."  
  
At this Sirius and Remus exploded with anger.  
  
"How dare he..." said Sirius.  
  
"That bloody..." Remus started.  
  
" I swear next time I see him, I'll..."  
  
"Rip his head off." they roared together.  
  
"Calm down!" said James, " you two sound like angry chickens! Be quiet!"  
  
"Thank you James." said Dumbledore.  
  
Snape stared at them in utter disgust.  
  
"Now that you have all agreed to help me, I will continue. The reason why I need your sister Lily is this..."  
  
Just them the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room swung open and in came... I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore! I'm late! What dya tell'em? I'll help anyway I can! Jus tell me what yeh want me ter do! Professor Dumbledore sir, at yer service!"  
  
It was Hagrid. He gave Dumbledore a tight hug which completely hid him from sight. Sirius laughed. Once released, Dumbledore said:  
  
" Sit down Hagrid!" he took a moment to catch back the breath that had been squeezed out of him by Hagrid. hagrid sat down and winked at Lily, who smiled at him.  
  
"As I was saying before, we need your sister Lily because I have used her to protect you before. It took me quite a while to convince her and her husband but finally they agreed. All this time, anyone who might be against you, when they try to find you, only find your sister and her husband. Snape, has really bee protecting them. The charm is still working, but for your safety, I would like you two to move to Godric's Hollow. I have found you a house there. And, your sister will live in the house you used to live in. She and her husband have agreed on the terms that we make sure all the magic is wiped from the house and of course, since it is a Muggle street, they have agreed to move there. It took me quite a while to do this, but I am sure it will work for the time being. I want you to choose another secret keeper for your new home. You must decide now."  
  
There was a silence. James whispered into Lily's ear and then said:  
  
"We would like Sirius to be our secret keeper."  
  
"Very well. Do you accept?" he asked turning to Sirius. Remus looked a little jealous but he quickly regained his composure when he saw Lily looking at him with a surprised look on her face. Sirius was very happy.  
  
"Of course!! Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Very well. Then, that matter is set. now, to Peter. Tell us what happened." They all turned to Peter who looked very shaken and afraid to speak to them all. "Well, he started, I was kidnapped by Vol-"  
  
"DON' SAY THE NAME!" Hagrid bellowed." HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TER TELL YEH GUYS!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," stuttered Peter. "Well, I was kidnapped by one of you-know- who's followers. I just got out of The Three Broomsticks in Hogs Meade and was walking along the street minding my own business, when suddenly someone came up behind me and put the Imperius Curse on me. It was a powerful spell because I couldn't fight it off. He made me go to this dark house in front of this graveyard. I don't know where it was. But, there, whoever it was, he asked me questions about you and your plans Dumbledore, about, Sirius, Snape, and Remus. But, I didn't answer and I refused to tell him anything. So, he tortured me with the Crucio curse. But, I didn't give in. Then, he asked me about Lily and James. He seemed really interested in them. He wanted to know where they lived, when their baby was going to be born. I told him that I didn't know about any baby and that I didn't know anyone named James. So, then, I heard a cold laugh and I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was here. They must have given up on me because anyone who has ever disappeared into the hands of the Dark Lord had never come back or has been killed. I was lucky."  
  
Everyone sat in silence, shocked. Peter sat down, shaken and Remus patted him of the back. "He must have been mistaken!" said Hagrid, after a moment of silence," I don' know about any baby! Unless yeh've forgotten ter tell us somethin'?" he beamed at Lily and James who smiled back weakly. Remus and Sirius couldn't help themselves and shouted:  
  
"They're having a baby! Isn't wonderful! They're having a baby!"  
  
"Thank you gentlemen, but I believe that they can speak for themselves?" said Dumbledore, sounding amused, but, he wasn't sure, James thought he saw a tear run down Dumbledore's right cheek as he looked at Lily and James. Amidst all the feelings of joy for Lily and James, Snape just sat there looking at them all, a look of utter bored ness on his face. But, he was thinking about something else. "We must be careful, Professor, not to let anyone else know about this baby. If someone already knows..." he said, making everyone else come back to the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Yes, you are quite right Severus. Lily, do you have any idea who might know about your baby?" Everyone turned their attention to them  
  
lily gasped. " My doctor! Could he be one of you-know-who's followers?"  
  
"Could be.," said Dumbledore," How long have you known?"  
  
"For about two weeks." she said worriedly.  
  
"Yes," thought Dumbledore," Peter was kidnapped a week ago...It could very well be your doctor."  
  
"Nonsense." said Snape coldly. They all turned to Snape.  
  
"If it were her doctor, he would know when the baby would be due. That cannot be. But, since someone is so interested in the potters, I suggest one of us stays with them? I would be pleased to stay with them to protect them, or maybe Moody would be good. But, we must make sure they are safe, especially if the Dark Lord is after James. We must protect all three of them."  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore," I quite agree. I do not know why the Dark Lord is seeking for you and I do not know who might be after us, but we must be strong and protect each other. Would you agree to have Snape stay with you for your safety?"  
  
"Yes," said James," anything to protect my family."  
  
"Even Snape," muttered Sirius to Remus. They were both astonished.  
  
"Yes, even Snape," said Dumbledore giving them a piercing gaze that made them both cower under embarrassment and guilt for doing that in front of Snape, but most of all in front of Dumbledore. He continued: "We must all be careful. Trust no one. We are only going to be able to stop the Dark Lord now if we stay together and if we stay strong. We must protect each other. I want you to stay here until next term starts and then you shall go to your new house with Snape. We must find out who is after you and who knows about our efforts."  
  
"I will do my best to find out everything I can" said Snape. "And, as for Peter, I want you to stay with Remus and Sirius."  
  
"Professor, couldn't Peter be under a spell so that he would be of use to the Dark Lord? We must look out for him." said Snape, looking at Peter suspiciously.  
  
"Come off it," said Sirius, a little irritated by this. "I think our old Peter is perfectly fine." He gave Peter a smile and then turned to Dumbledore as if to say something but instead thought it best to just stop and listen to the rest of Dumbledore's requests.  
  
"I would like to have a meeting here every week, if not more. We need to keep ourselves updated. As for Petunia her, I have put Mrs. Arabella Figg in the house across to watch over her and her husband, in case anything might happen to them." They had all forgotten about her and they all looked at her, amused at how stunned and frozen she looked.  
  
"Typical Muggle!" chortled Hagrid. They all giggled.  
  
"I must go contact someone. Please excuse me for a couple of minutes while I do that." He left through the portrait hole leaving them all to deep thoughts about what had been said so far. "Strange, isn't it?" said Snape.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius nastily. Sirius and Snape hated each other. They had been enemies since their first year at Hogwarts. Of course, Remus and James had also been and still were his enemies as well.  
  
"That Lucious Malfoy knew about James and Lily's baby before any of you did," sneered Snape.  
  
Hagrid stood up, ready to break up a fight while Peter crumpled together to avoid getting hit, but nothing happened. Instead of jumping on Snape as was expected of them, Remus and Sirius just sat there, thinking about what Snape had said. He was right. How did Malfoy know? They had always loathed it when Snape was right about something. Hagrid sat down, a little confused. Just as Sirius was about to reply to Snape's comment, the portrait hole opened and in came Dumbledore accompanied by an unmistakable red head. It was none other than Arthur Weasley. "Arthur Weasley! I heard you got a job at the Ministry? And you are having another child?" said James, getting up to shake his hand. Arthur's face was redear than his hair. He smiled at everyone around the room and then sat dow, looking rather confused and a bit nervous.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. They all turned to listen to him. "Arthur here has some information about Lucious Malfoy and about that not that was apparently sent to us by Mr. Malfoy. Go ahead." He looked at Arthur, who then stood up as Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"Well," he said. "I was walking along the hallway at the ministry. You know, just going to my office, when I heard Malfoy speak to someone menacingly from behind a locked door. But, what really caught my attention was the name Potter." "'Where are the Potters hiding? ASK him! And I need to know when their baby is going to be born...NOW! Don't you let me down or he will kill you for being so incompetent. Don't you dare tell anyone about this.' I stood there listening, my breath held. Then, I heard footsteps coming towards the door, so I ran away pretending that I didn't hear anything. But, then, I heard him say: 'Put this note on him and they will never know that I was behind this. They will think it is he. now go and don't forget to ask him about what I told you.' After that, he left and I went to try and see who he was talking to, but they were gone. So, I contacted Dumbledore and there you go. He wrote the note. I could get him for this, but I have no other proof." He said this last thing with a tone of deep regret and frustration.  
  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore, "please sit down. Now, we know Mr. Malfoy is on you-know-who's side and we know that he had something to do with Peter's kidnap. But, we must find out who is giving him information about the Potters. Lily, I would suggest that you take extreme precautions when you see your doctor. he might be involved in this. our next task is to find out who kidnapped Peter. I will now revive your sister." He took out his wand, pointed it at Petunia, who still sat there as frozen as ever, and said "Revivo!" She stirred right away, looked at them all and then, seeing Dumbledore's wand, she jumped out of her seat and started running. But, in her fear and confusion, she seemed to have not seen the wall and ran straight into it. She fell down. They all looked at her limp body on the ground, stunned at her hysterical behavior and then they all roared in laughter. Sirius and Remus picked her up and tied her to an armchair with a spell. Dumbledore revived her yet again.  
  
"Don't panic," he reassured her seeing the luck of utmost terror on her face," we won't hurt you."  
  
"YOU KIDNAPED ME! YOU...YOU...YOU BUNCH OF MAD FREAKS!" she yelled at them all. As she was about to say something else, she stopped. She had seen Lily. Lily looked back at her sister's eyes, neither of them broke their gaze.  
  
"I should have known," whispered Petunia.  
  
"Hello," Lily answered back," It's nice to see you, I guess."  
  
Petunia stared at her in anger. "What do you want from me? I've already told you that we will move! Now, leave me alone!" She tried to break free from the rope that tied her down to the armchair.  
  
"I know," said Dumbledore, calmly. "Not to worry, I haven't forgotten. But I thought you might want to know that..."  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear what you people are about to do. Just give me this house, mmmagic free and leave me alone! I do not want my baby..." She stopped dead. She had obviously not wanted to say that.  
  
"Oh really!" said Sirius tauntingly, "So, is your sister, you know."  
  
"Be quiet," muttered James through gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't care! She is not my sister! I do not know any of you." she said looking at Lily in disgust, for knowing that another Potter was on the way was no good news. They all stared at her stunned and surprised at her reaction, Lily just breathed deeply and closed her eyes to avoid tears.  
  
"Alright," said Dumbledore before anything else could be said, "Are you quite sure?"  
  
"Yes," she eyed them all suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Hagrid, will you please take her back to her home? Floo Powder should do it." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid, who was very angry at Petunia for being such a Muggle agreed with difficulty. "Yessir. But only 'cause it's fer yeh and fer Lily an' James."  
  
He got up, tore the ropes with his hands and took Petunia by the arms. "Don't touch me!" she yelled in terror. Dumbledore put a sleeping charm on her and with a big wave of goodbye, they were gone through the common room fire place. After a couple of minutes, Hagrid returned, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Hagrid? What happened?" asked Dumbledore suspiciously.  
  
"Nothin'...er, so, did ya talk 'bout anythin' while I was, er, gone?" he said guiltily. Something told the others that whatever Hagrid had done, he would not get away with it, because Dumbledore looked at Hagrid with a cold piercing and disappointed look that made Hagrid uncomfortable. After a few awkward minutes, Hagrid sat down and looked down ashamed. But, Dumbledore continued, he would not scold Hagrid in front of everyone. "Well, I believe that our meeting is over. We shall have another one next week. More things need to be discussed. But, everyone, keep your heads up and beware because he is getting powerful. We must stay strong." He looked at them all and then smiled at Lily and James.  
  
"Congratulations for your baby! Lemon drop, anyone?" They all shook their heads. "Well, Lily and James, you have a room prepared here for now. The rest of you may leave. Be careful and try to find out who is looking for Lily and James and who kidnapped Peter. Good Bye." And he left through the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius and Remus said goodbye to Lily and James and then left with Peter. Snape disapparated while Arthur looked at Lily and James. "So, you're having a baby? Wouldn't it be great if our kids were friends? Well, anyway, goodbye!"  
  
After they had all left, Lily and James just sat in the Gryfindor common room, thinking. Then James looked at Lily and said: "It'll be alright. As long as I'm here to protect you. I love you Lily."  
  
"I love you to!"  
  
They embraced each other and then kissed. "She looked into his eyes." What should we name the baby? I think it should be Harry if it's a boy, like your father."  
  
"Yes, I agree. And, if it's a girl?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope it's a boy. Harry would be good. Harry, yes, Harry Potter."  
  
And with that, they went to bed.  
  
It was dark in Little Hangleton. A boy, of about six or seven years old was walking along the road alone. He looked rather unhappy and walked at a very fast and frustrated pace. "She always wants me to do everything. It's not because I'm the eldest that I can do EVERYTHING! I'm only six! Pff...Next I'm gonna pretend I'm sick." he muttered to himself angrily. He crossed his arms and stopped dead in his tracks in anger. "I won't go! So, there!" "You should listen to your mother, little Muggle" said a voice in a dark corner of the street. The little boy could not see who it was, but could tell by the sound of the stranger's voice that it was a grown man. "What d-d-do you want?" the boy asked bravely trying to hide his fear. He thought he had heard the word Muggle and that meant this person was a weirdo, as his mother would say and therefore very dangerous and untrustworthy. "Do not worry. I am Tom." he said, stepping out of the dark into the street lamp's light. The boy relieved that this stranger looked more like a human than anything else, relaxed and smiled. "Hello Tom!" he said, glad to be talking to a normal looking man," I'm Alex! I was a little scared but...what's a Muggle?" he asked hesitantly. A cold piercing laugh rang out into the night and the man took out a long piece of wood that looked like a wand. "You are fools! Muggles must die! I hate all of you and you shall be the first to suffer the wrath of Lord Voldermort!" he yelled cruelly to the little boy who whimpered in fear and fell to the ground tripping on a stone as he walked backwards. He was now crying. "AVEDA KEDAVRA!" yelled the terrible voice and a piercing scream rang out in the town of Little Hangleton that made everyone and everything wake up with a feeling of utter fear. The man disappeared and the only thing that the boy's mother remembered seeing was a flash of green light.  
  
"Why did you have to do this?" asked a frightened voice. "Because," said Tom, "you failed. I had to let out my anger somewhere." He looked menacingly at the man who was standing in front of him. It was Lucious Malfoy. "Pettigrew knew nothing sir, I had to let him go." "You should have killed him!" he yelled. "Now, that foolish Dumbledore will try to find out who kidnapped him and he will discover my plans! All because of you." he hissed. "I'm deeply sorry my Lord. It will NEVER happen again." He said, a note of anxiety in his voice. "Good," said Tom, "because I will not tolerate another mistake. How is Snape doing? Is he fulfilling his task?" he asked, more interested. "Oh, yes," said Malfoy assuredly, "he apparently has gotten more information about Dumbledore's faction. But, you know that he doesn't trust me, so naturally, he told me nothing of it." "Yes, yes," he said thoughtfully, "send him an owl. Tell him he must come to me quickly and that it is urgent." "Yes, Master," said Malfoy.  
  
THOMP Sirius slammed a newspaper in front of James, who was casually eating his breakfast. He looked up both surprised and annoyed for being interrupted in the middle of his toast. "What?" he asked testily. "Read it!" exclaimed Sirius, a little panicked. James looked down at the paper and gasped.  
  
MUGGLE BOY KILLED YOU-KNOW-WHO SUSPECTED In the town of Little Hangleton, a little six year old Muggle boy was found dead on the ground. His mother had sent him to get some groceries. Barely 10 minutes after he had been sent out, a scream was heard and he was found, lying on the ground, dead. His mother told the police (Muggle investigators) that the boy was not sick and was in perfect health. But, she remembers that at the time that the boy screamed, there seemed to be a flash of green light outside. The police could not explain his death, but we suspect Tom Riddle to have committed this crime. If anyone sees him, please alert the Minister of Magic, for he is a dangerous man. As some may know, the flash of green light comes from the only unforgivable curse that kills; the "EVADA KEDAVRA" curse.  
  
James looked up at Sirius. This was the first time that Lord Voldermort had killed a Muggle in the center of a Muggle town. There had been many disappearances, but never a death in the middle of a street. "Do you reckon he's going to kill more people?" he asked Sirius. "I don't know, but, it isn't good. I heard he hated Muggles. Now I understand what Dumbledore means by the power he might get. If he starts frightening Muggles." "Yeah," thought James, "Well, enough talk about this for now. We'll go see Dumbledore later. Where's Peter?" "He's with Remus. They were too tired too come." "What's going on here?" asked another voice. Lily had just come out of the room that they had slept in. She was in her nightgown and looked like she was in a very good mood. She sat down at the table and spotted the paper. Her lips trembled as she read the paper. Then, she looked at both Sirius and James. "It's just horrible." She said sadly after a long pause. They all looked down at the paper in shock. For some reason, Lily's response to the event had made it even worse than it already was. After a few minutes, Lily stood up, and, without having any breakfast, she left for her room. James looked at Sirius worried. "Don't worry buddy," he said reassuringly, "She'll be just fine, don't worry. She's shocked." "Yeah, I know, but, I don't like it when she is sad. She's supposed to be happy, you know?" The portrait hole opened. "Hello." Dumbledore greeted the pair of them very seriously and then, seeing the newspaper on the table, he said: "I see that you have learned about the murder of the little boy? Well, good. Now, you realize the seriousness of the situation. Now, we not only know that he is getting powerful, but that he is merciless and extremely dangerous. I have sent an owl to the Ministry and I am hoping that they will help us stop him before it is too late. I must leave you, I need to contact the rest of our faction. Once more, BE CAREFUL. I stress this for unity is what will save us from this dangerous wizard. Good bye." And through the portrait hole, he left them. "Well, I better go join Remus and Peter. I need to wake them up and give them the news now. Meet us in Diagon Alley? We could do with some ice cream and perhaps shopping for your baby? For Lily, you know." "Yeah, that's a good idea. She could use a little joy and relief after all this. 3 o'clock? In front of flourish and Blotts?" "Sounds good! Bye!" And he was gone. James got up and went into the room. He found Lily sitting on the floor, her head in her hands, crying. "Lily!" exclaimed James. "What's wrong?" He sat down on the floor next to her and hugged her. She fell into his arms, crying on his shoulder. "I, I just am afraid," she said in between sobs, "I, I mean, if he gets powerful and, and starts killing children! Oh James, what is our child going to have to live through? We're going to have to raise him in fear. What tells us he won't be killed!?' "Lily, Lily," he said trying to calm her down, "I'm here. I love you. I would NEVER let him near our baby. I'm here to protect you, you know that. And Dumbledore, and Sirius! We are here to stop him! And I bet we will, even before he is born. Look at me. I would NEVER let you down!" She looked into his eyes. She slowly stopped crying and then, after one last tear rolled down her cheek, she said, "Tank you James. I know. I'm just so worried." "I know, but just remember that I love you!" "I love you too." They looked into each others eyes and then, he kissed her. "Sirius thought we should go have some ice cream at 3 o'clock in Diagon Alley. Does that sound good to you?" "Yes. I need some distracting." She said, a little bit happier than she had been. They hugged one last time and then got up from the floor and started getting ready. At 3 o'clock, Lily and James met Sirius and Remus in front of Flourish and Blotts, in Diagon Alley. "Where's Peter?" asked James, as he saw the two of them, not accompanied by Peter. "Hello!" said Remus, a little hurt that James was not being more courteous. "With Hagrid," said Sirius, "he didn't want to come. Too afraid of being kidnapped again. It's ridiculous, he's flinching at every sound he hears, whether it's a cup being put down on the table or a dog that barks. We make fun of him..I know its mean.But, he's always been such a wossy." "Well," sighed James, "Just as long as he's not alone." "Hello Lily!" said Remus happily. She smiled and said hello back and then hugged both Sirius and Remus. "Are you feeling better?" whispered Sirius in her ear as they started walking toward the ice-cream shop. "Yeah, thank you," she said, smiling back at him. As they arrived in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, James noticed 7 red heads walking towards the shop two. It was Arthur Weasley and his family. As they passed through the door, two of their boys ran up to Lily and gave her a rose. "Thank you!" she said smiling, but then, a horrid smell came out of it and it exploded, releasing green gooey string that covered her up. Lily laughed, and the two boys were upset because their joke had not upset her. "Fred! George!" said the two boys' mother. "I told you not to do that.Really you two." "No, it's quite alright!" said Lily, smiling at their mother. "Oh, are you sure? Well, they are silly. But, I'm afraid that they'll get worse when they grow up. Here let me help you." She helped Lily take the string off of her robes and then said, "Well, it was nice meeting you! Bye! Fred, come here!" and she ran after one of the little boys, who was running towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop to observe a new broom. A few minutes later, Arthur came out carrying two ice creams, with three older little boys, each carrying two as well. "Father, may we go look at the brooms?" asked the youngest of the three. "Yes, Percy, and help your mother take care of Fred and George. "Yes, father," he said, as they all ran toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. Than, he spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. "Hello!" he exclaimed as he walked towards them. They had now sat down at a table in front of the parlor. "Hello, Arthur!" said James in return, getting up to shake his hand. "How are you all?" "Very well," said Remus. "Good," said James. "Bloody well!" exclaimed Sirius. "Ok," said Lily. "Well, I better go and help Molly." In fact, the mother of the boys could be seen running around the street bumping into things and people trying to catch one of the two youngest boys. "It was nice to see you all! Bye!" And he ran to help his wife catch the boys. "Funny man, that Arthur," observed Sirius, "Isn't he the one in the Ministry who is obsessed by Muggles?" "Yeah, I think so," agreed Remus, "I heard he even breaks rules just to observe Muggle things. "So," said a waiter behind them. The waiter was wearing long multi-colored robes that glittered in the sun and wore a long red wizard's hat. "What would messieurs and madam like to have today?" "What do you have?" asked Sirius, very interested in the flavors of ice cream. "Well, everything.I am Florean Fortescue himself, so anything you wish for, you will have!" "I'll have a chocolate covered raspberry and strawberry ice-cream," said Lily. "Ok," said Fortescue, taking a note pad out and a quill that wrote by itself. He now looked intently at James, "and you, sir?" "Well, um, I'll have a mint chocolate chip ice cream covered with caramel and nuts." "Good choice," said Fortescue, nodding, "And you?" "I'll have a treacle fudge ice cream covered with chocolate and nuts." "I will be right with you." And, he ran off into the shop. Indeed, he was right with them, for, barely a minute later, he came back out carrying a platter with huge ice cream servings in bowls for them. "Thank you," they all said at once, looking at the ice cream dreamily. They sat rather quietly at the little table savoring their ice-cream. From time to time, people in the street turned to them in wonder as they heard sounds of "mmmm" coming from the three of them. After they had finished their ice-creams, they went inside to pay and thank Florean Fortescue for his wonderful ice-cream. "That was mighty good," said Sirius. "Yeah," said James dreamily. "Now what?" asked lily rather sharply and making both Sirius and James snap back to reality. "Oh, yeah, we wanted to take you out shopping for the baby," said James quickly, remembering why they had really come. "Really?" she said happily looking at both of them. She had a big smile on her face and they both blushed. She hugged them tightly and grabbed their hands. "Let's go!" Five minutes later, they were in front of a little shop with purple and gold doors. It had a little gold handle in the shape of a rabbit. None of them had ever been to this shop, for it was hidden behind the Quidditch shop. It was called "Magical Baby Supplies." Lily went in first, followed by James and then Sirius. There were a couple of people in the shop. Mostly couples with little children and soon-to-be-mothers. "Hello! How may I help you?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around to find an old witch dressed in bright pink robes. "Hello!" said James. "We are going to have a baby and we were just going to look for things for the baby. Where should we start?" he asked looking excitedly at the old lady. "Well, what do you want? I suppose this is the mother?" she asked looking at Lily and than Sirius. "Yes," said Lily politely. "Well, I would start with a bed and clothes and things like that. Would you like to just look around for a while?" asked the old witch. "Yes, that would be great!" said Sirius looking at the old witch strangely. She eyed him beadily and then left them to look about the shop. As they were walking around and looking at things, Lily kept thinking about the old lady. She had seen her before and couldn't help think that she knew her from somewhere. But, who was she? A lot of gasps and comments like "How cute!" came from both Sirius and James, but, Lily remained silent, thinking. James, realizing how quiet she was turned to Lily and asked, "What's wrong dear?" "I don't know. That lady.I know her from somewhere." she said thinking harder. "Really?" asked Sirius surprised, "she looked rather unpleasant and annoying to me!" "It's just that." Just then, she was hit in the head by a soft toy. She picked it up and saw it was a stuffed animal. It was a big brown bear. She turned around to find a little red haired boy who looked extremely familiar. "Fred!" cried the mother's voice. The boy's mother ran over to Lily and picked up the little boy. "I'm really sorry! He's uncontrollable. Fred say sorry to the lady now!" "Sowwy!" said the little boy. She put him down as he was kicking to get out of her grasp and he ran away towards a corner of the shop that contained what looked like stuffed animals that could sing and dance all by themselves. "I'm really very." she started, but then, looking at the three of them, stopped and said, "Are you Lily?" "Yes, and this is James and Sirius," said Lily smiling. "Well, it had been a long time since I've seen you three! I don't think you remember me but I am Molly!" "Yes, of course we remember you!" exclaimed Sirius in surprise (James could tell he was lying only because he knew Sirius so well). "Oh, well, how are you? Are you having a baby, really? Arthur told me!" she said to Lily. "Yes, James and I are having a baby." "MOLLY!!!!!!!" shouted Arthur from somewhere in the shop, "HELP!" "I have to go; Fred and George are probably doing something AGAIN! Well, I hope we get to meet some other time! Bye!" she said, walking back towards the shouts. "Bye! She really is nice, isn't she?" Lily asked James. "Sure, sweetie. Well, lets keep looking for things for our baby, ok?" he said impatiently. James hated shopping and all of the baby colors and toys and things in the shop were driving him crazy. They bought a couple of clothes for newborn babies and a bed which was very conveniently packed into a small box. They left the shop and said bye to Sirius and disaparated for Hogwarts. Their stay at Hogwarts was very enjoyable. It was sunny all the time and James and Lily spent many days walking through the grounds. It had been 2 months since they were there and Lily started to look a little bigger than normal. Dumbledore often visited tem and so did Sirius and Remus, accompanied by Peter, whom, of course was extremely nervous and had grown very suspicious of everything and everyone. One day, when they had come to visit, he had accused one the Hogwarts elves of wanting to kidnap him. Now was the end of the summer, and it was time for Lily and James to move into their new house in Godric's Hollow. "With Snape?" said Sirius astonished. "I thought you were just kidding! James, you will never be able to live with him!" "Of course we weren't! I know that it will be hard, but got to be safe." He said looking at Lily worriedly. He had felt safe all summer at Hogwarts and the meetings with Dumbledore about Voldermort weren't worrying him, but he was afraid because there had been no sign of Voldermort since the day that Muggle boy was killed. It was November 1st, and Lily and James, after saying good bye and thank you to Professor Dumbledore, left, accompanied by Snape, for their new home in Godric's Hollow. Their new house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a laundry room. It was perfect for them. James had Snape stay in the guest room. Lily and James had the biggest room, and the room right next to theirs was going to be the baby's room. Lily had fun decorating it with blue colors and a crib for her baby. Of course, James wasn't too happy about the idea of having Snape live with him, but, he had to. He wanted to have his family protected. He couldn't even bear to think about what he would go through if he lost Lily. He loved her so much. Snape on the other hand hated it. He knew this might repay James for what he had done for him back at Hogwarts, but he still felt like it wasn't enough. Also, one thing that made him very unhappy, was the fact that Sirius, Remus and Peter would often come and visit James and Lily. He was only truly happy during weekdays at Hogwarts, when he could yell at the students in his class. But, what really annoyed Snape were the tricks that Sirius and Remus would play on him. One of them was particularly bad. It was a nice Sunday afternoon in December (fro once it was not raining) and Sirius and Remus were once again invited to dinner at the Potters' house. As always, Snape was very unhappy with this and Peter followed since he was still not allowed to be alone. They were about to leave for the Potters' home when Sirius pulled Remus to the side, leaving Peter alone in the kitchen, which made him very nervous (he was still paranoid about being kidnapped again). "Hey Remus, we have to do something to that old slime. He is really starting to get on my nerves." "Yeah, I totally agree, but what?" asked Remus. "Good question. How about we put him to sleep and then put a spell on James and take Lily with us. He'll wake up and then he'll think that someone has come into their house and taken Lily away." "That is mean. We can't do that and plus James and Lily would never agree." "They don't have too. We can put them under spells first. But, really, he has been too rude to us to not deserve this." "All right, all right. How are we going to do it? I mean its going to be pretty difficult, isn't?" "Well, we'll go there secretly, put a spell on Snape first because he'll be in his room as always, and then you find Lily while I talk to James about it, or I'll just put a sleeping spell on him if he doesn't cooperate. And, than, we wake Snape up and see how he reacts. Sounds good?" "Sounds GREAT!" said Remus with an evil grin on his face. They both loathed Snape more than anyone else in the world. Peter thought that they looked rather suspicious as they came to get him with big grins on their faces, but said nothing and followed them. "Aren't we dispparating?" asked Peter. "Nope, we are flying." said Sirius. "Brooms," added Remus seeing the look of confusion on Peter's face. "Why?" "You'll see, just follow us and do what we say," added Sirius. And, off they went to the Potters' home. The three of them landed on the roof of Lily and James's house. Peter had no idea what was going on and was terrified of heights so, Remus had to keep him quiet while Sirius climbed down the side of the house to see what was going on inside. A few minutes later, he came back up.  
  
"Lily is in the kitchen cooking, Snape is in the guest room as always and James is in the baby's room. He's painting the walls blue with clouds. Anyway, you take Snape and put him to sleep while I get James. Then, once you're done, you take Lily, ok? We'll meet here on the roof." said Sirius.  
  
"What about me?" squealed Peter who looked down frightfully at the ground.  
  
"Stay here and watch the brooms." said Remus.  
  
"But..." started Peter as both Sirius and Remus disappeared down the side of the house. Sirius was making his way towards the baby's room while Remus went towards Snape's room.  
  
Remus watched carefully. Snape was sitting at a desk grading papers. He looked very disgruntled and bored. Remus got out his wand and slowly opened the window which was already unlocked. He stuck his wand in and was about to put Snape to sleep when he heard a sound. It was Snape. He was singing! Remus listened to this miraculous sound. Snape could actually sing! Remus was going to burst out laughing, but had to control himself. He breathed deeply to stop himself from laughing and then he whispered, his wand pointed at Snape, "Durmio." It worked. Snape's head dropped on his desk with a plop sound and his quill fell on the ground. He snored loudly and then stayed silent. Remus went into the room and put Snape on his bed with little difficulty. Snape was, very surprisingly, light. Remus arranged the room so that things looked normal and closed the window. He checked one last time that everything was in order and closed the door behind him as he went down to get Lily.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was observing James. He was painting the room and was dreamily singing a baby tune. He would sometimes stop and say things like "Harry, my boy, I love you even if you aren't born yet!" or "I am your father Harry and I will always love you." Sirius just watched James for a while and despite how funny and dumb James looked, he wished he was about to have a baby. James looked so happy and looked like he was proud of being a future father and Sirius found that beautiful. After a couple of minutes of watching James, he took out his wand and stepped into the room quietly. James was totally oblivious to that fact that Sirius was in the room with him. Sirius pointes his wand at James and put him to sleep. He then made him lighter and carried him up to the roof with Peter. Surprisingly, Remus was already there with Lily. She was sound asleep.  
  
"Did you make it look like a kidnap?" asked Sirius as he lay James down on the roof with Lily.  
  
"Yeah. Lets wake him up now. This is great. He is going to be so mad when he finds out though." said Remus a little unsure of this plan.  
  
"I know, but he deserves this. Remember how he insulted you last week? He deserves it, that slime ball." said Sirius bitterly.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Peter tentatively looking at them both worried he would be in trouble.  
  
"Of course it is!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Let's wake him up," said Sirius and they all climbed the side of the house.  
  
Snape got up so fast that he fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a loud THUMP. "What in the world WAS that?" he said starting to panic. He opened his door and listened. There were no sounds coming from the kitchen. "But, Lily was cooking!" he said starting to panic. Then, realizing he had been sleeping, he ran to his bedside table and checked the time. He had been asleep for half an hour. "Ok, Severus," he said to himself, "don't panic, just check the house and then alert Dumbledore." He walked over to the doorway and made sure no one was there and then walked out carefully.  
  
Back outside, Remus, Peter and Sirius were all doubled up, laughing hysterically on the ground at Snape's reaction. Then, when Sirius saw him walk out from his room, he tugged at Remus, who could hardly keep a straight face. "Yell something to make him panic!" he beckoned. Remus nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down and yelled "Severus, oh please help me Severus...NO!!!!!!!!!!!" pretending to be Lily. Then they sat silent, listening.  
  
"Lily? James? Where are you, who's taken you?? Lily!!!" he yelled running all over the place looking under the couch for any sign of the Potters. Then, suddenly he stopped searching and stood in the middle of the living room and yelled "VOLDERMORT!!!! IF YOU HAVE THEM!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!" He panicked once again. Finally after another few minutes of running around madly looking for signs, he went back to his room and took a piece of parchment paper and scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore and sent it.  
  
Sirius and Remus were just besides themselves and could not stop laughing. Peter thought this was going a little bit too far and tried to tell them to stop, but neither one of them would listen. "Remus! Sirius! Stop laughing, I really think we should te-" But, just before Peter finished his sentence, both Sirius and Remus stopped laughing and stared into the living room. Peter squeaked and hid himself saying it wasn't him. Sirius and Remus were shocked. Someone had just come into the house.  
  
It was Dumbledore. "What are we going to do?" asked Remus after a couple of minutes.  
  
Sirius was speechless. He just sat there with his mouth hung open in terror. His face was white. What he wanted to accomplish in doing this was to get back at Snape for his rude behavior towards them but certainly not to worry Dumbledore.  
  
Peter, on the other hand, started crying and saying he hadn't done anything and that it wasn't his fault. Remus started getting annoyed because Sirius just sat there and Peter cried.  
  
"We aren't going to accomplish anything by just sitting here!" he shouted at Sirius, "and Peter, will you stop your crying! Ever since the kidnap, you've been acting like a baby!" He was annoyed. Finally, Sirius got up and walked towards the house.  
  
"Whe...where is he going??" asked Peter, now afraid of Remus.  
  
"Inside the house, you idiot. Now, get up, we have to go get Lily and James." They grabbed their brooms and went to the roof. Sirius knocked at the window of the living room. Both Dumbledore and Snape turned their heads and looked at Sirius. Snape had a look of horror and anger on his face as what he thought was going on started sinking in. Remus and Peter came back down from the roof carrying Lily and James. Dumbledore let them in and they all stepped into the living room guiltily. Remus and Peter laid Lily and James down on a couch. Dumbledore had a look of disappointment on his face rather than anger which surprised Sirius, but it was worse. He felt terrible every time Dumbledore was disappointed in him.  
  
"I would like you three to explain to me what happened here tonight," he started calmly, "but first, you must revive them."  
  
"Professor," Snape said angrily, " you know what they did and..." But, Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him.  
  
"Severus, I know you are angry, but give them a chance to explain themselves."  
  
Sirius and Remus felt really bad for what they had done.  
  
Remus took his wand out and revived Lily and James. They woke up looking utterly confused.  
  
"What's going on?" asked James. There was an awkward pause in which Sirius and Remus looked down guiltily as Snape glared at them. Everyone's gaze was fixated on both of them. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat started to explain. He explained all about their plan and the way they put Lily, James and Snape asleep, how they brought them up to the roof and made it look like a kidnap. Then, he explained why they had done it. All the time that he was talking, he never once looked at Snape or Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry. We never wanted it to end like this. And, Peter had nothing to do with it. It was all me." said Sirius.  
  
"And me," added Remus.  
  
They looked down and then looked up as Dumbledore started to talk. Snape was fuming with rage. His face was bright red and he could hardly control himself. Lily had a look of great disappointment and James looked as though their plan was brilliant and smiled weakly but then frowned when he realized that Lily was looking at him in disapproval.  
  
"You two know what you did wrong. This was not a funny joke," said Dumbledore. "You do not realize that what you did could have been true and it is not good to mess around with serious things like that. I will ask you to please stop this for things are getting more dangerous. And, Severus is helping the Potters, you should do the same instead of tormenting him. Now, all of you, I need you to come here tomorrow afternoon. We need to have another meeting. Sirius and Remus, please go back to your house with Peter tonight. Never do anything like this again." he said with a tone of finality that told Snape he could not argue with them. Remus, Sirius and Peter left without saying another word and Dumbledore said goodnight to James, Lily and Snape, then disapparated. Snape sat down next to Lily and the three of them just sat there for a moment thinking about what just had been said. After a few minutes, James burst out laughing.  
  
"You have to admit that it does seem funny when you think about it now!" he said.  
  
Lily and Snape looked at him severely and he stopped laughing at once.  
  
"James, it isn't funny at all. You mustn't say that." said Lily disapprovingly.  
  
They all went into the kitchen and helped Lily with the dinner. They ate silently for the feeling in the room was so tense because of Snape's anger. He was not going to forget this. After they were done, they cleaned up and then went upstairs to their rooms. "Did you have any idea this was going to happen?" asked Lilly once they were in their room. James shook his head.  
  
"Of course not! I would not have let it happen...it was too cruel even thought it was pretty funny." he stopped himself from laughing because he did not want to anger her any further.  
  
"I will have to talk to Sirius and Remus. Snape is doing us a favor and they keep on bothering him."  
  
"Thank you honey," said Lilly, " and it's Severus. If he's going to stay here for a while, call him by his name, all right?"  
  
"Yes," sighed James.  
  
"Thank you. Well," she said looking at herself in the mirror," I am becoming fat."  
  
"you look beautiful."  
  
Lilly blushed and then they both got ready for bed. Once they were ready, they got into bed and lied there for a while, both awake.  
  
"I wonder what he's gonna look like" said Lilly after a few minutes.  
  
"Who?" asked James.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"He'll have your eyes and my hair...I can just see him." said James smiling to himself.  
  
"Yes, I would like that. Oh, James. I love you so much."  
  
"Me too Lilly." They hugged and fell asleep in each others arms. "You fool! Get out of my sight!" yelled Tom Riddle at one of his followers. The man cowered and stayed frozen to the spot. "NOW," said the Dark Lord in a menacing voice, "before I change my mind about killing you. Worthless fool." The death eater ran out of the room quickly not looking at Voldermort's look of disgust.  
  
"Where is Severus?" asked Voldermort to the remaining people in the room. Silence. "Mr. Malfoy, answer me, now."  
  
"Um, he is at the Potter's home my Lord." stammered Malfoy nervously.  
  
"May I ask why?" said Voldermort in a disappointed tone.  
  
"My Lord, I, I do not know." said Malfoy apologetically.  
  
"FOOLS!!! You are all worthless scum!" screamed Voldermort in a high- pitched voice. The death eaters shivered at the sound of his angry voice. "Leave, all of you. I shall speak to you later. But, I expect all of you to work harder. Or, I shall get rid of you. ALL of you." he said calming down. He looked at then piercingly and they all left the room leaving the Dark Lord alone with his snake. "Nagini," said Voldermort slowly. "You are the only one that I trust. We must get the Potters. I want you to find him and ask him about his progress. Please find him Nagini and tell him to come to me now." he hissed.  
  
The snake slithered out of the room leaving the Dark Lord to brood about things alone.  
  
"Where was Peter?" asked one of the death eaters once they were out of the room and no where near Voldermort.  
  
"I don't know," answered another.  
  
"Well, he hasn't shown up in a long time and neither has Severus. You have to warn them Malfoy." said the first one.  
  
"Why me? It's your turn Goyle." he said with a drawl to the second death eater.  
  
"All right, but I'm warning you, if I don't find them, you have to help me." he said and then disapparated, leaving Malfoy and Goyle alone with one other. This man was tall and thin.  
  
"So," started Malfoy but was cut off by a scream. They all turned to where the scream had come from. It was from Voldermort's room. They all looked at each other and ran at once to the room, worried that something might have happened to their master.  
  
They opened the door to find a sickening sight. A man was on the floor, quivering and screaming in pain. His eyes were bulging and he had a look of pain on his face. Voldermort, his wand raised was towering over him. And, there in the corner stood Goyle.  
  
"Please master! Please! I haven't done anything. I am not a spy!" It was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Quiet!" hissed Voldermort. "Severus told me everything you have done. How could I ever believe you? You insolent man. Imperio!"  
  
Another wave of terrible screams of pain and horror came from Peter's mouth. Voldermort stopped and then laughed and high pitched laugh. "You fool. Go do you job before I kill you." He shoved a scarf into Peter's mouth and he disappeared.  
  
"Where is Peter?" asked Sirius as everyone arrived to Hogwarts the next day. Everyone was in Dumbledore's office except for Peter.  
  
"We do not know," answered Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? We have to find him!" Sirius was furious. James and Remus couldn't help laughing silently to themselves. Sirius always had a big temper in the morning.  
  
"Sirius if you would please." started Dumbledore. But, he was cut off by the sudden appearance of Peter Pettigrew with a gag in his mouth lying on the ground seeming to be in a lot of pain. They all immediately stood up to do something.  
  
"No! Leave it to me," said Dumbledore, making a stretcher and lifting Peter onto it with his wand. He took out the gag and started towards the hospital wing. Following him, were Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" asked James after they had left Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, he was obviously kidnapped again. Probably by the Dark Lord as a matter of fact," answered Snape in the most bored tone of voice ever. James glared at Snape. Lilly stood up and stood in between Snape and James.  
  
"I will not have you two treat each other like this. I do not care if you were not the best of friends when we went here. Now, we need to stick together. Put your old differences and problems aside for now. You can go on hating each other after all of this is over. Understood?" She looked at them both intently. Snape and James nodded.  
  
Lilly sat back down in her chair. "So," started Snape, after a long silence, "when is the baby due?"  
  
"In the month of July," mumbled James staring at the ground. Lilly nodded in agreement just as Dumbledore and Sirius came back into the room.  
  
James stood up. "How is he? Is he all right? What happened?"  
  
"It's ok James," answered Sirius. Dumbledore sat at his desk while Sirius and James sat next to Lilly and Snape.  
  
"Peter is now unconscious. He was taken again. He said something about someone on our side being a traitor and then passed out," said Remus matter- of-factly.  
  
"How could this have happened? I thought you two were supposed to stay with Peter at all times since the first time he was taken," said James looking at Sirius and Remus intently.  
  
"I don't know. We were with him this morning. He said he wasn't ready and that we could leave without him, so we did. Maybe that's when they got him. Or," Sirius continued realizing something, "maybe they were there already and that's why he told us to leave. Because he was afraid."  
  
"That is very possible," said Professor Dumbledore, "but we cannot know for sure until Peter wakes up and tells us what happened. This discussion is over for now. We need to talk about Voldermort's progress." Everyone in the room flinched at the sound of the name.  
  
Dumbledore gave all of them a newspaper. The headline read:  
  
Another Murder: Believed to be Lord Voldermort's work. In the village of Little Hangleton, a class of 15 Muggle students and their teacher were found dead. "The cause of their death was definitely the Killing Curse," says a Ministry Official. Voldermort has been gathering many followers. Be on your guard. Do not stay alone. He is considered a dangerous wizard who must not be played with. His followers could be anywhere. Be careful. Keep your children with you at all times. Trust no one.  
  
"Don't they sound a little dramatic?" asked Sirius after reading the start of the article.  
  
"The Daily Prophet's newest reporter, Rita Skeeter wrote it. I heard she was really young. It's possible she is making this really dramatic to get attention from her supervisors," said Remus looking at the author of the article.  
  
"Yes, it may be dramatic," said Lilly, "but it's terrible! What are we going to do to stop him?"  
  
"I propose that one of us becomes a spy," said Snape.  
  
Everyone looked at him, shocked.  
  
"What? Are you mad?" asked Sirius, hardly believing what he had just heard.  
  
"That is very risky," said Dumbledore, "but it could be very useful and it might just work. We would be able to know what he plans to do next, who he is after and what his global plan is. Severus, are you suggesting that you would be willing to do it?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I would be willing to do it." Sirius looked at Snape, a look on his face that clearly said he thought Snape had just made the stupidest decision in his life.  
  
"Who will stay with Lilly and James, then?" asked Remus.  
  
"I will," said Sirius.  
  
"And you will stay with Peter," Dumbledore told Remus, who nodded.  
  
"All right, I think that this meeting is over. Severus, when will you start your mission?"  
  
"Now Professor," said Snape confidently.  
  
"Good luck," said Lilly watching as Snape stood up and got ready. He disapparated.  
  
"You may all leave. Remus, I will send you an owl when Peter is ready to go. I will send all of you an owl when he is ready to talk about what happened. Stay alert and stick together." With that said, he left the room. They all left for Lilly and James' house silently, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Months passed and no important news concerning the Dark Lord came from either Snape or the Daily Prophet. This made everyone happy and hopeful that he had calmed down, but Dumbledore did not take it as a good sign. He, including others like James, Lilly and Sirius, were getting nervous. Remus stayed with Peter at all times but noticed that his behavior was strange. He would ask Remus to leave him alone at night and would often wake up screaming the next morning. They shook it off though, thinking that his last encounter with the Dark Lord had scared him for life. All they could do was soothe him and try to get his mind away from that subject.  
  
Snape was not giving much new information. It seemed that the Dark Lord and his followers were waiting for something. Waiting for some sign. Snape did teach potions at Hogwarts, but seemed much stressed out and tired.  
  
It was now mid March and no progress had been done. It seemed that Voldermort was getting stronger but he did not do anything. He was waiting for something. But, what that was, no one knew.  
  
Lilly was at home, making dinner. She was getting very pregnant. She heard someone open the front door and smiled to herself.  
  
"Hello my love," said James cheerfully as he hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. "Still working are you? I think it is time we get an elf. I don't want you working like this with the baby and all." She turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes. She could tell he was concerned about her.  
  
"It's all right James. I feel perfectly fine! I love cooking and besides, I need something to do all day!" She laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her work.  
  
"So, how is Peter doing?" she asked as she mashed some potatoes and mixed them with a stick of butter.  
  
"Always the same. He's to scared to talk about anything. He's even scared of me. I think there is something wrong with him," James said suspiciously.  
  
"He's just scared and traumatized James. I think it's quite normal for him to be like that. He always is the fragile one. You know that," Lily answered reassuringly.  
  
"I guess you are right. Mmmm. I love that smell. You make the best mashed potatoes," James said smiling.  
  
"That's why I make them."  
  
James stood up and hugged Lilly again. She turned around and embraced him.  
  
"I love you," said James softly, "and I will never let anyone hurt you. I will die before anyone touches you."  
  
"I know that James. I love you too." James pulled back and looked into those beautiful green eyes. He kissed her gently and then hugged her once more.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes," muttered Voldermort slowly, stroking his chin. "Severus, you were always a clever man. We will wait until their offspring is born. I will kill them and the child."  
  
"My Lord, are you sure you need to take such drastic measures?" asked Severus slowly, not wanting to upset his master.  
  
"Why do you say so? You never disagree with me without having an alternative. Speak my loyal friend."  
  
"Well, you could raise the boy and he could help you become stronger," he suggested, "why kill him when you could use him?"  
  
"I will think about it Severus. Now, why don't you leave and go tell that Muggle-loving fool what we discussed. He has to believe that you are on his side, we would not want him to get suspicious, now would we?"  
  
"Of course not my Lord. Shall I get Pettigrew to come see you on my way?"  
  
"Yes. He has been hiding from me too long."  
  
Snape left quickly, heading towards Remus' house.  
  
"Now, we will sit tightly and wait till this child is born before starting our plan," Voldermort announced to the rest of the Death Eaters. " I want you all to gather more and more allies that will help us in our quest to greatness and freedom from those horrible Muggles. It will be a great time. Now, leave and do your work properly before I kill you all for your incompetence."  
  
Slowly the room emptied itself of the Death Eaters leaving Voldermort alone.  
  
"Nagini," he started to take a cloak and wrapped himself in it. "I will go see these Potters myself. Maybe if I can befriend them, I will know when this child of theirs will be born. His birth will mark the beginning of my great plan." He walked out of the room and left the house.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lilly opened to find a dark cloaked man. He lowered his hood revealing his face.  
  
"Hello," said the man. "May I come in?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lilly suspiciously. She had seen his face before but could not remember where.  
  
"I am Tom Ride. I came to see your husband. He contacted me a few weeks ago about his job."  
  
"He would have told me about you.Wait, I think he did talk of something." 'Was it at one of those meetings?' she thought to herself. "What did you say your name was? Tom Ride?"  
  
"Yes," he said widening his eyes. It was working. Severus had indeed told him the truth about their lives. He was definitely a trust worthy death eater.  
  
"Well, come in, it is a little windy outside." She stepped aside and let the man in.  
  
"Thank you," he said curtly.  
  
"James should be home in a couple of minutes." She said, offering him a seat on the couch. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes please, " he said, sitting himself down. He looked around the room. Shame this house would have to be destroyed once they were dead. "So, I see you are expecting a little one? When is it due?"  
  
"Yes," Lilly started, but just then, she heard a knock on the door. " That must be James." Lilly opened the door expecting to find James, but was taken aback when she saw the same man standing on her doorstep as was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked worried. Who was the real Tom?  
  
"I am Tom Ride. I've come to see James. He must have forgotten to tell you. He wanted to see me about his job."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but my husband is not here at the moment." She was getting nervous.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, are you all right?" asked someone from behind. It was the first Tom.  
  
"What the..?" asked the man on the doorstep. "He's me!"  
  
"I will take care of this," the first Tom said as he took out his wand and stunned the Tom on the doorstep. He conjured ropes to tie the man and levitated him inside the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lilly shocked, "He could be dangerous. "Who are you?" She was scared. What in the world was going on? He grabbed Lilly by the arm and sat her on the couch brusquely.  
  
"Now, you are going to tell me when your baby is due and no harm will come to you, do you understand?"  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Help!" She was screaming, if James were outside, he would here that she was in trouble.  
  
James was walking home. He heard a scream from his house and then silence. He started running, his heart racing.  
  
Lilly was slapped across the face. She started to cry.  
  
"You will tell me now silly girl, before I take you with me. If you tell me now, I will leave you here, unharmed, but if you don't I will take you along with me and let your husband find you dead."  
  
Lilly was crying, all she could do was pray.  
  
"Help!" she yelled one more time.  
  
James ran all the way up the street. He was worried sick. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack at any moment. When he reached his house, he stopped for a moment trying to think of what to do. He should probably not burst into the house or the stranger would not be surprised. He decided to enter the house quietly. He started walking slowly, taking his wand out of his pocket when he heard another scream.  
  
"Help! No, I won't tell you. He's mine!" Lilly was crying desperately.  
  
"You foolish woman! Answer me! I will count to three before I kill you and your baby," he said evilly. "One."  
  
James was at the door.  
  
"Two."  
  
He opened the door slowly, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Three!"  
  
The man raised his wand at Lilly as James burst into the room.  
  
"Stop it right there!" he yelled pointing his wand at the impostor Tom. The sight in front of him was strange indeed. There were two of the same people. One of them was lying on the ground motionless and the other pointing a wand menacingly at Lilly who was sitting on the couch looking terrified and crying. James directly felt anger at the sight of Lilly's crying.  
  
"Sit down now before I make you," he said, his voice full of hate.  
  
The imposter laughed meanly. "You silly man, I will not do what you tell me. But, you on the other hand will be of great use to me. CRUCIO!" he yelled. A jet of red light flashed towards James. Instinctively, James ducked and rolled over towards the man knocking him down to the ground. The man hit his head hard on the floor and his nose started to bleed.  
  
Taken by surprise, the imposter stood up quickly and grabbed his wand pointing directly at James' face as he was getting up.  
  
"You will pay for this some day. You fools, I will know when your precious child will come and when he does, he will be mine." With that he disappeared leaving a sobbing Lilly on the couch and a shaken James on the floor.  
  
It took a few minutes for James to recover mentally from what had just happened. He got up slowly, his entire body shaking and walked over to Lilly, who was sobbing. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. She gave in freely. He hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words to her.  
  
"It's all right Lilly. I'm here now. Everything is ok. I love you." He held her tightly and closed his eyes. How could this have happened? He hated the man who had done this to her, though he did not know who it was. He was never going to let this happen again. "I was so scared!" Lilly said finally looking up at him, her emerald green eyes full of tears.  
  
"I know," he said tenderly, "I know." He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly. She laid her head on his chest, crying softly.  
  
After Lilly had stopped crying, James stood up and inspected the man lying on the floor. It was Tom Ride. He turned him over and put a pillow under his head. Then, he stood up and went to the fireplace to summon Sirius.  
  
Sirius' head appeared out of green flames.  
  
"Hello James! What are you up to tonight?" He said happily.  
  
"Sirius, you have to come over now, Lilly was almost kidnapped," he said quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius incredulously; not believing what James was telling him.  
  
"Just come, all right?" was all James could say. Sirius nodded and disappeared.  
  
James then summoned Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor," said James quickly once his head had appeared, "Lilly was almost kidnapped, and I need you over here!"  
  
"Give me a minute," was all Dumbledore said before disappearing.  
  
James heard a popping sound behind him. He turned around to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius went directly to the couch where Lilly was sitting pale, with little red marks down her face from her dried up tears. She cried again as he took her in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sirius concerned, he was cradling her.  
  
Remus kneeled to the ground next to the man on the floor while Peter sat down on the couch opposite of the one where Lilly was sitting with Sirius. Just then, Dumbledore arrived. He looked around the room and set his eyes on the man lying on the ground. He walked briskly over to him and examined him. Then he turned to Lilly, who was crying, her head down on Sirius' shoulder. He picked up her chin and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"My dear," he said kindly, "I know that this must have been extremely difficult for you, but I need you to be courageous and tell me exactly what happened before James arrived." She nodded slowly at Dumbledore as he handed her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and sniffed once.  
  
She breathed deeply before speaking. "I was making dinner, waiting for James to come home when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was James, so I opened the door only to find a man wrapped in a black cloak. He had a hood on. He lowered it and told me his name was Tom Ride and that he had come to see James about his work. I let him in. He took a seat here on the couch and I went back to the kitchen. He started asking me about the baby, when he was going to be born. I was about to tell him when I heard another knock at the door. I was sure it would be James but it wasn't it. It was him," she said pointing at the man on the floor. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Sirius, who had been holding her by the shoulders gave her an affectionate squeeze and rubbed the side of her arm.  
  
"It's ok Lilly, take your time," he said kindly. She nodded before continuing.  
  
"Well, he told the same thing as the first one had. I wasn't sure whom to believe when the first Tom came up behind me. He stunned him and wrapped him in ropes. He grabbed my arm and slammed the door as he brought in the second Tom. He threw me on the couch, He kept asking me about the baby and threatening to kill me or take me with him. I was so scared. But, I didn't tell him, I screamed hoping James would be coming home and would hear my screams. He slapped me on my cheek to silence me. He said he would kill me by three if I didn't tell him. When he said three, James came and stopped him." She started crying. She could not talk any longer.  
  
Sirius took her in his arms and cradled her softly. He looked at James who looked very sad for his wife. He nodded to Sirius and took a deep breath before continuing. He explained all about the fight with the imposter Tom and all about how he was going to take their baby away. Peter winced when James explained the part where he was almost hit by the crucio curse.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the man on the floor started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up looking around. He spotted James and stared at him confusedly.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Tom.  
  
"Mr. Ride, can you remember anything that happened?" asked Dumbledore slowly.  
  
He looked up at Dumbledore, a look of confusion on his face. "What did you call me? Is that my name? Who are you?" He looked lost.  
  
"Oh dear. He has lost his memory. Only a dark wizard can both stun and take someone's memory at the same time. We need to get this man to the ministry. Remus, would you be kind enough to accompany Mr. Ride to the Minister?" Remus nodded as he helped Tom get up and guided him to the fireplace. He took out some Floo Powder and threw it in the flames he had just conjured. He stepped in, holding on tightly to Tom and yelled "Ministry of Magic!" They disappeared quickly.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to Lilly. She had stopped crying but was still holding on tightly to Sirius.  
  
"I now know what Voldermort is waiting for. He is waiting for your baby. Sirius, I need you to stay with Lilly at all times while she is alone here or anywhere else. I think it is time that I make the spell stronger. I will tell your secret keeper about this. Peter, would you be willing to find Severus for me?"  
  
Peter looked up worriedly, trembling slightly before nodding. He disapparated right away.  
  
"James, Lilly, look at me," Dumbledore said seriously sitting down where Peter had sat. They both looked up. "Voldermort knows about your child. You must protect him and yourselves. If things start to get dangerous, you might have to change your secret keeper without telling anyone. You will tell me, Severus and whoever will become your secret keeper. You know how important your baby is to this world. He is special. James has passed on his gift and you must protect him for this world's sake. Now, I will leave you here. Think about whom you would change it to in case something happens. And Lilly, try not to worry too much. Voldermort almost succeeded today, but he will not in the future, I promise you that. Be careful but do not stop living or he will have already won." With that he left with a pop.  
  
Lilly looked at James worriedly. "How are we ever going to protect him? He is so strong and cruel." She started to cry again. James took her in his arms and kissed her softly on her forehead, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Lilly, I promise I will never let anything happen to you or the baby." He closed his eyes to fight off the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He had to stay strong or he would never be able to protect them.  
  
Sirius watched the two sadly. He knew how hard it had been for them in the past few months. 'What is Severus doing?' he thought angrily. 'He better get his act together or I will no longer trust him. Ever.' He hated the fact that Snape brought them almost no news. Seeing Lilly that way broke his heart. He loved her so much. James was like his brother and Lilly was like his sister. He could not bear to see them in pain that way. He got up and embraced the two in his arms at the same time. They all stayed there for a long time, enjoying the comfort that they gave each other. They were a family and no one could ever stop them from protecting each other.  
  
"I have found out what I need. You are all useless. I almost got caught, mind you because of your incompetence. Have you gathered more allies?" asked Voldermort to his group of death eaters. He was glad to see Peter Pettigrew was back with them and that Severus was as loyal as he always swore.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Malfoy confidently and sounding very smug, as well as proud of himself.  
  
"Malfoy," said Voldermort angrily, "I will not reward you for whatever you have done. You have all been rewarded so much that I doubt your competence. So, please do not treat me like this. I will not hear your smugness any more. Now tell me the information I need in a normal way. You are not so special."  
  
Malfoy reddened with anger and humiliation as the other death eaters laughed softly. Peter was one of the loudest. He looked so confident, not shaky as he had been a few minutes before in front of Dumbledore, Jams and Lilly.  
  
"Well, master," continued Malfoy as they all were silenced by Voldermort's hand. "I have successfully asked the dementors to ally themselves with us, AND members of the Ministry as well. Fudge was more than happy to join after what I told him of your plans."  
  
Voldermort smiled at Malfoy. "Well, you are a very good worker. Now, make sure that he becomes minister, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord," said Malfoy as he bowed.  
  
"Next," said Voldermort eyeing Peter, clearly showing he wanted Peter to tell him something. He had been wondering where Peter was and what he'd been up to.  
  
Peter immediately stepped forward seeing that Voldermort wanted him to speak.  
  
"Master," he said bowing to Voldermort, "I know that I have not been present but I know that the Potters are to think of a new secret keeper soon. I know they will pick Sirius Black. But, if I convince him otherwise, I could very possibly make them pick me and you will not be disappointed when you are able o find them again."  
  
Voldermort's eyes were hungry. One of his death eaters becoming the Potters' secret keeper was a perfect plan especially when they thought he was a friend.  
  
Snape took a deep breath when he heard this. He could not tell Dumbledore about Peter's betrayal or he would be found out. He had to wait.  
  
"Well, this meeting is over," said Voldermort, content of the news he had gotten. "You may leave to find more allies, strengthen the ones you already have or kill some more pathetic Muggles. Remember, they are animals; you may torture or kill them anytime you wish. But, we shall not bother the Potters anymore. We will make them wait. I need their son dead. But, we must wait, for, if he has not received the gift, we can leave him and James' pathetic wife alone. The gift doesn't show itself until one year after birth. We will wait. But, we still need to show that we are growing stringer and that wee have no mercy. Leave me now. ALL of you." He sat down in a chair and turned around to face a boarded up window and Nagini.  
  
"Severus," whispered Peter quickly pulling him to the side once they were out of the room.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked pretending not to be interested.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to find you. Remember, I know that you are not loyal to him so if you show one mistake I will tell my Lord."  
  
"Peter, you know where my loyalties lye and they are not with that Muggle loving fool. But we both know how important the Potters are to this plan and we must stay under the impression that we are on their side." Peter nodded his head before leaving. Snape stood there for a moment. It hurt him to speak like this. He loved Lilly and he would do anything to protect her. He then left for Dumbledore's office to tell him what he could.  
  
"Ah Severus," said Dumbledore smiling at Snape once he arrived and gesturing for him to sit down in front of his desk. Snape sat down and looked at Dumbledore respectfully.  
  
"What do you have for me Severus?" he asked in an odd tone of voice, "you have been keeping information from me, I can tell and because of that he has attacked Lilly, almost killed her and the baby. You know how important that child will be for our world in the future. If he dies, we are all lost. Tell me what is going on Severus. What are you hiding from me? What should we know? I am beginning to question your loyalties," he said in a stern voice.  
  
Snape shifted in his seat. He had never heard Dumbledore speak to him like this. He took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore in the eye. "Albus, you know that I am with you and that I would never betray you again. There are things that I cannot tell you or Voldemort will no longer trust me. I know that this is difficult. I can tell you that someone we know is betraying us. I can also tell you that Voldermort does not plan to bother Lilly and James until the baby is one year old. He said that he had to wait for the gift to show up, for if he did not have it, he would not have to kill Lilly and the baby. I believe he pities them, which could be an advantage. I also know that he is not planning to do anything but get allies and torture and kill Muggles. Malfoy has gotten members of the Ministry to join their side. I cannot tell you who or he will know that I am betraying him and you very well know that I need to be there to help us defeat him and to protect Lilly. The giants have also joined him. That is all I know that I am able to tell you. Albus, you know I would let you know who is betraying you if I could, if I knew it was for Lilly's safety, but it isn't. I cannot tell you that. But, be careful. Do you believe that my loyalties lie with you?" he asked looking at Dumbledore straight into his eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe you. Severus, do not let your love for Lilly destroy you. I know that you want to keep her safe, but do not let that be your sole reason. I am sorry forever questioning you. I must admit that I had forgotten about the way you feel for her. But, you very well know she belongs to."  
  
Snape cut him off. He did not need to hear the name.  
  
"I know Albus," Snape sighed loudly. "I must leave you. I need to go see them."  
  
Dumbledore watched sadly as Snape got up and disappeared. He felt a great deal of sadness towards Snape. He had nothing, not even the woman he loved more than anything in the world. She had never known of course, and that was for the best. James never knew. 'If only they knew how much he cares, they would understand his efforts,' he thought as he shook his head and sat down, thinking about Snape's comments on Voldermort's plans.  
  
Sirius got up from his seat as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Why hello, haven't seen you in a long time now, have we?" he said bitterly as Snape entered the house.  
  
"How is she?" he asked full of concern.  
  
"Very shaken but fine," he opened his mouth to add something else but closed right away thinking it would be better not to say anything yet. Snape entered the living room and immediately crossed it, kneeling in front of Lilly who was holding onto James tightly. She had stopped crying. James looked at Snape warningly.  
  
"Lilly, are you all right? I am so sorry. You know I would have prevented this if he had told us about it. You know it." Snape looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Yes, I know that," she said softly, raising her head and sitting up away from James. She stood up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Snape watched her go out of the room and his heart sunk. She blamed him for this. He had failed them all.  
  
"Severus," said James seeing the look of despair on Snape's face, "it isn't your fault. There was nothing anyone could have done and you know it."  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, not hiding the hatred he had for Snape. If he was a spy for them then he should have found out anything at all about Voldermort's actions. "So, have you found anything new? You know so that we can prevent anything else from happening?"  
  
At this the two men stood up and faced each other like angry animals that were ready to jump and tear each other into pieces. James immediately stood up in between them.  
  
"We don't need another fight. Remember what Dumbledore said? We have to put our differences aside and stick together r we will NEVER make it through this!" he yelled. "Now Sirius, cut it out and Severus, just leave. I know that you cannot tell us anything valuable or you might be discovered and then we will have no spy. And, in future reference, please do not fight ever again. Yo9u are allies, now act like you are instead of being such immature men." He stared at both of them angrily before joining Lilly in the kitchen.  
  
A few months passed and no news from Voldermort came from wither the newspapers or Snape. Occasionally, there would be an article about Muggle killings by death eaters, but they were very rare even though the number seemed to increase considerably every month. Lilly was now nearing the predicted labor date. The doctor had said that the baby would be born on August first, and was now July 31st.  
  
"How is Lilly?" asked Sirius the morning of July 31st.  
  
"She's not doing too well. She's really tired. I think she just needs rest for tomorrow." James looked absolutely worried.  
  
"Don't worry my friend, she'll pull through! She always does." Sirius gave James a huge grin when suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs. They stared at each other in horror before saying at the same time, "Lilly!" They turned and ran towards Lilly and James' bedroom, almost knocking themselves down as they ran through the door. James entered the room first, followed by Sirius. They saw Lilly on the bed clutching at her stomach and moaning. James ran to her bedside and knelt down to be at her level.  
  
"Lilly, what's wrong?" he asked panicking more every minute.  
  
"James," she breathed slowly, "I need to get to the hospital now."  
  
"But why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because," she started, but never continued as she clutched her stomach harder as she moaned again.  
  
Then suddenly, as if a light turned on in Sirius' brain, he said: "she's having the baby! She's having the baby!"  
  
James clapped his forehead and immediately conjured a stretcher and lifted Lilly onto it.  
  
He walked quickly out the door and outside and put her in the back of their car. Sirius took the driver's seat and James sat in the back, laying Lilly's head on his lap and stroking her hair comfortingly.  
  
"How do you start this thing?" Sirius yelled, also panicked.  
  
"The key, Sirius, the key!" James yelled.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, embarrassed. He started the car and drove towards the nearest hospital.  
  
"Well, I don't think either of you are good in emergency situations," said Lilly weakly, as she smiled up at James who was smiling down at her. James and Sirius laughed nervously.  
  
Sirius stopped the car in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital and went inside to find someone to help them as James picked Lilly up into his arms and walked inside.  
  
Sirius walked back to James accompanied by a young woman.  
  
"When have the contractions started?" she asked as she motioned a nurse forward.  
  
"The WHAT?" asked James confused.  
  
"About an hour ago," Lilly moaned.  
  
"Alright, I am Doctor Ana White and I will be delivering your baby today." She said this as James laid Lilly down on another stretcher. She smiled down at Lilly as she started rolling the stretcher to another room.  
  
"Today?" asked James confused, " but the baby was supposed to come tomorrow!"  
  
"You cannot predict a baby's birth like that. Well, you can, but one day before is not that big of a deal! Is this your first baby?" she asked. James nodded, feeling very stupid all of the sudden. "It's alright sir, now if you and your friend would please relax and sit down out here as we take care of your wife, it would help things go smoother." Se lewd Lilly into a small room and shut the door behind her. James and Sirius sat down near the door and breathed.  
  
"Well, that didn't go too bad?" remarked Sirius, as he stretched out his arms.  
  
James just looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes. They waited there for a few minutes before the nurse came out.  
  
"I assume you are the father?" she asked looking at James.  
  
"Yes," he nodded nervously.  
  
"She is ready and she wants to see you." She led him into the room waiving back at Sirius, who leaned back against his chair picking up a magazine.  
  
Lilly was on a bed hooked up to a heart rate machine. She looked absolutely exhausted, but just fine. James sighed in relief as he went to sit by her side.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, taking one of her hands and taking it in his, holding it tight.  
  
"Just fine," she smiled at him. "It's about time that this baby comes."  
  
James grinned widely.  
  
"When are we going to tell Sirius?"  
  
"After he is born, James. It will make him so happy!" She smiled back at her husband. James kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
"How long do you have to be like this?" asked James, squeezing her hand.  
  
"The doctor said a couple of hours, maybe two or four." James looked upset. "What?" said Lilly, a little worried.  
  
"I don't want you to be in pain," he explained.  
  
"James," she said chuckling a little, "you really know nothing about babies now do you? Giving birth is a painful event! As long as you're here with me though, I'll be just fine."  
  
About three hours passed, and Lilly was having more and more contractions. The doctor came in every half hour, to check up on Lilly and said it would probably be very soon the last time she had come in.  
  
James winced every time Lilly had a contraction.  
  
Lilly looked at him. He cared so much for her. "It's not painful James, it just feels strange. Ow!" she had another one.  
  
"That one hurt now, didn't it?" James asked panicking a little. "I'm getting the doctor." He kissed her on the forehead before running out the door and leaving her alone in the room. Lilly felt like she was going to die. This was the most painful thing she'd ever felt. She hoped it would end soon, but knew this was going to be a long day. Doctor White ran in, followed by two nurses rolling a bed. They lifted Lilly onto it and brought her to another room.  
  
As soon as Sirius had seen James run out, he had gotten up and paced around. When he saw her being carried out, he followed the group, next to James.  
  
"This is it!" he smiled at James nervously. What if something went wrong? 'No, it will be all right,' he reassured himself.  
  
"I'll wait here! Good luck!" He patted James on the back and watched as they all entered an operating room. He sat down in an empty chair and started to fiddle with his hands uncomfortably.  
  
Sirius waited outside the room for what seemed like an eternity. About a half hour after they had entered the room, he heard a cry. He smiled immediately as he heard this cry. It wasn't a cry of pain; it was a cry of life. The baby was born. Sirius jumped in excitement, he could not wait to see him! He waited impatiently until James came out of the room sweaty and crying. He looked at Sirius and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen James give.  
  
"He has her eyes!" he yelled happily as Sirius hugged his best friend.  
  
"How is Lilly?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They are both fine. Lilly is tired but the baby is beautiful! His name is Harry. Harry James Potter. And Sirius, you're his godfather." James had to laugh at Sirius' reaction. Sirius almost tipped over of shock then, when he realized what James had said, he ran to the door and stopped abruptly when the door opened. The nurse came out holding the newborn baby.  
  
Sirius stared happily at the bundle in the nurse's arm.  
  
"He's a beautiful baby! Congratulations!" She smiled at both, Sirius and James. "We are bringing both of them back to the room your wife was in originally," she said looking at Sirius.  
  
"I'm not the father," Sirius laughed. "I'm the godfather!" He beamed at James happily. He was going to spoil this child and give him everything he owned until the day he died. He was even hoping to love him like his own son.  
  
The doctor came out, pushing the rolling bed, which Lilly was on. She smiled at both James and Sirius as she passed by. They once again followed the group. Once everything was settled, Lilly in her bed with Harry in her arms and the two men sitting next to her beaming at the newborn child, Doctor White left, leaving them alone to talk. But they did not talk. They stared at Harry happily until he was finally asleep on his mother's arms. She kissed him on his tiny little forehead and stroked his head gently. He smiled in his sleep as she did this, which caused Sirius to start crying.  
  
"Shhh," said James, "you'll wake him!"  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Sirius as he whipped his eyes, "he's just so perfect!"  
  
"I know," said James proudly. He wanted to hold him so badly but knew the little newborn needed sleep and so did his mother. Lilly was starting to fall asleep. She held Harry so tightly it seemed she would never let him go until she died.  
  
"Lilly," he said, waking her gently. "I'll put Harry in the bed and you can rest, all right?"  
  
She nodded and kissed Harry one more time before letting James take him. It was the greatest feeling. James held his son close to him, afraid of dropping him or waking him. He cradled him gently as he walked to the little bed that had been brought over for him. He laid Harry in it and immediately, the baby started to cry. James picked him up before it got loud and Harry stopped. James held him in his arms and sat down in the chair he was in. He cradled Harry and beamed at him.  
  
"I'm going to go get Remus and Peter," said Sirius quietly. As he got up, James shook his head.  
  
"No, not now," he said, " they both need rest. Tomorrow, when we get home." Sirius nodded and sat back down. He watched the three of them. They were the most precious things he had. They were his family. He looked longingly at Harry. He wanted to hold him as well, but he knew he would have to wait a couple of days before that could happen. He smiled to himself. Harry was there. He was their protector and Sirius would make sure they all stayed safe, no matter what.  
  
The little family slept for the rest of that day and until the next. Sirius had gotten up in the middle of the night when he had heard Harry crying. He had taken him in his arms for the first time. He had felt so proud. Harry had not stopped crying, so he had when Lilly who immediately fed him. Sirius turned away as she did this, embarrassed. James had been asleep in his chair, hi head hanging on his chest. When Harry was finished, Sirius put him in his little hospital bed and Harry slept for a long time. Lilly had fallen back asleep by the time he had finished putting Harry in his bed, so, bored and not tired at all, he had devoted the rest of the night to watching the baby. So, naturally, the next day, while everyone was nicely rested, Sirius looked like a zombie. He could barely walk. James laughed at him. Lilly was given back her clothes and, around noon, they were let out of the hospital, but this time, with a baby. Sirius quickly took the back seat and fell asleep next to Lilly who was holding Harry protectively in her arms. James drove them home. The car ride was silent. Lilly just kept staring at her son. He was so perfect. His little hands, feet, eyes, nose, mouth, his legs and his arms. All perfectly adorable. She loved him so much already.  
  
When they got home, Lilly put a sleeping Harry in his crib. She stared at him for a few minutes before being pulled away by James who insisted on giving her food.  
  
"You have to stay strong Lilly. If you want to have the energy to take care of him! You have to stay strong." He fed her a bowl of hot soup and some bread. She ate it all.  
  
"Where is Sirius?" she asked noticing his absence.  
  
"He is sleeping," said James laughing, "He spent the entire night watching Harry sleep. Lilly smiled. It was typical. Sirius always did that. She remembered when h used to date that one girl at Hogwarts. It was in his first year. He had often spent his time watching her sleep and he could barely walk the next morning.  
  
About an hour later, Sirius woke up. He walked into the living room where Lilly was feeding Harry and James was reading the newspaper. He sat down next to James.  
  
"I think that baby is going to do nothing else but eat and sleep!" He said laughing.  
  
"Well," said Lilly defensively. "He's got to eat if you want him to grow up and be your godson!"  
  
"I am just joking Lilly! He's.perfect!" Sirius smiled as James gave him the newspaper.  
  
"Read this," he said seriously as Sirius took the paper and read the front- page article.  
  
THE DEATH MARK OVER A WIZARD HOSPITAL Early yesterday morning, doctors of the WHL (Wizard Hospital of London) came to work only to find the Dark Mark at the top of the building and Death Eaters surrounding the area. They were kept outside the hospital as it was being searched. Soon enough, three death eaters came out carrying three babies. They all vanished quickly. The doctors entered the hospital to find that parents of those children killed and the doctors delivering them also murdered. (Story continued, page 6)  
  
Sirius gasped. There was no doubt those Death Eaters were looking for Harry.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lilly worried as Harry finished eating. She walked over to them, Harry sitting on her hip with both her arms around him. She looked at the picture and sat down immediately. She read quickly.  
  
"That's awful!" she said in a shocked, sad voice. "That's really terrible." She hugged Harry tightly who started pulling at her hair, playing with it.  
  
"Yeah," said James slowly, " well, all I can say is I'm thankful that they didn't come to the right hospital."  
  
"Wouldn't they know that no one in there were you? I mean if You-Know-Who came here, wouldn't his death eaters know what you look like?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"I guess not," said Lilly shaking her head. She was about to say something else, when a knock came at the door. She went to open it, handing Harry to James before she went to the door.  
  
"Hello! How are you? You look absolutely beautiful for a new mother!" exclaimed a familiar voice.  
  
"Remus!" exclaimed Lilly surprised to see him. She hugged him tightly and let him in.  
  
Remus stepped in and followed Lilly to the living room. He saw James carrying the baby and ran to him excitedly. He looked at Harry lovingly.  
  
"He has your eyes, Lilly," said Remus right away.  
  
"Yes," said James proudly.  
  
"Can I hold him?" asked Remus shyly. James nodded.  
  
"Of course! If he's mine, then he's also yours!" Lilly smiled at the three of them. Remus had taken a seat in between Sirius and James and was holding Harry. They all beamed at him and talked to him. They looked so cute! Harry was giggling. Every time he giggled, the three men smiled widely. There was no better sound than a laughing, happy baby. Lilly looked at the three of them and realized that someone was missing from this picture.  
  
"Remus, where is Peter?" She was terrified for a moment that he might have disappeared again.  
  
"He's with Snape," said Remus indifferently before turning back to Harry. Lilly sighed with relief.  
  
"Any chance of seeing him soon?" she asked hopefully. Peter had always been the shy one. But, he was always very loyal. He often talked to Lilly about things. It was so pleasant to talk to him because he had very different ideas. He had always been so true and nice to her. He was almost like a brother to her. They all were, except for James. He was her husband. The man she loved the most in the world. She looked at him. He was so proud of being of father. He loved her to death and she knew it, she knew that he would do anything to protect her and Harry.  
  
Remus tore his eyes away from Harry and looked up at Lilly. "No, Lilly. I'm afraid not. I think that they are busy today. Something Dumbledore wanted them to do." Lilly sighed.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be the father of a beautiful little boy, Prongs?" James laughed and shook his head.  
  
"It feels magnificent! But you have to remember, the one who did it all." He got up from the couch and went to Lilly. He took her in his arms and kissed her. She was so warm and beautiful. She was his reason for fighting Voldermort. He held her tightly as he smiled back at Remus and Sirius. "The queen!" Everyone laughed. Harry started crying. Remus, not knowing what to do stood up and handed him over to James. Harry immediately stopped and quieted down. James held him tightly and cradled him in his arms. He sat back down.  
  
"Would anyone care for some tea?" Lilly asked. Sirius stood up immediately as everyone nodded.  
  
"I'll help you my dear!" he said accompanying her to the kitchen.  
  
Once there, Sirius turned her around. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned. "You seemed kind of mellow back there.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius," she said taking the teapot out and putting some water in a pan. She pointed her wand at the stove and started the fire to boil the water. "It's just that Peter is never around, you know? I wish we could see him more often. I miss talking to him Sirius." She looked worried.  
  
"I know Lilly. But he's fine. I'm sure he will be here soon. I'll make sure he comes. How about we have a party to honor your baby's arrival?"  
  
"Oh Sirius, that would be fun. So many people from school that I haven't talked to could come. It would be a very good thing to do. Will you organize it?" she asked. Sirius nodded eagerly.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that! Plus, you need your rest. I mean, I can't believe you're standing on your feet after delivering that baby!"  
  
Lilly giggled. "Sirius, it's a good thing you're not meant to have babies! Otherwise, I don't know what you would do!" She laughed as she filled the teapot with hot water. She then added some tea bags as Sirius took the tray, cups and spoons out. He also took out the milk and sugar, adding it all on the tray. Lilly put the teapot onto the tray and followed Sirius out, who was carrying the tray.  
  
When Lilly entered the living room, the sight of James melted her heart. He was staring at his son, so much pride oozing out from him that you could almost touch it. Harry was nuzzled against James, sleeping soundly. It was a beautiful picture. A proud new father looking lovingly at his sleeping 1- day-old son.  
  
Sirius and Lilly sat down quietly as they started to pass the teacups to everyone. James would hush them at everyone little sound that was made. Lilly rolled her eyes each time. Being quiet would be good for the baby, but they could make some noise. After the fifth time, she decided it was enough.  
  
"James," she whispered, "come, let's put him to bed in his own room. We will hear him if he cries."  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered looking at her, a worried expression on his face. Lilly nodded and took his arm. He got up slowly, making sure not to wake Harry and they both walked up the stairs slowly.  
  
Sirius and Remus stared after them until they were out of sight.  
  
"Aren't they adorable!" said Sirius adoringly.  
  
"Yes, they are a perfect family. I just hope they all stay safe," he sighed slightly before pouring himself some tea.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus a questioning look on his face, "you don't think this is going to work?" he asked a little surprised.  
  
"Well, I think it will work Sirius, but I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why, I just do."  
  
Sirius was about to answer but shook off his thought as Lilly and James came back down. James sat down as Lilly poured everyone, except for Remus, some tea.  
  
"So," Lilly said as she sat down and started putting a couple of lumps of sugar in her tea. "Sirius had a great idea. Sirius, would you do me the honors of telling them what you told me?"  
  
"Of course!" he grinned widely. "I think we should have a party to honor and welcome that little tike of yours. You could invite your friends, and Peter would be able to come," he looked at Lilly who smiled.  
  
James looked at Sirius. "Brilliant, as always," he said with a grin. "So, will you also do us the honors to organize this?"  
  
"Yes," he said pleased to know James agreed, " I have already volunteered." He grinned at Lilly and James.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pleasant. They talked about the party and whom they would invite. Harry woke up about an hour after they had settled him down, hungry as ever. Lilly nursed him while the guys cleaned up the tea stuff, because they were too embarrassed to stay with Lilly. Around six in the evening, Remus said good-bye and left. Sirius, Lilly and James went into the kitchen and started making dinner when there was a knock at the door. Lilly, carrying Harry in her arms, got up and went to the door while the two men made dinner. She opened it and let out a small yelp of surprise. Severus Snape was standing at the door, carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.  
  
Lilly stood there for a second unsure of what to do or say. She was brought back to reality by Harry's crying. She looked at him, he was uncomfortably sitting on her hip and he was telling her. She readjusted hip and stepped aside to let Severus in.  
  
"Hello," he said politely smiling at Harry. "What a beautiful little boy you've got there! What's his name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Harry. Harry James Potter," she looked at Harry full of love and happiness. She kissed him on his little head. She held his head at all times for he had no muscles to hold it up yet.  
  
"Well, it is surprising to see you here. How are you?"  
  
Severus looked a little hurt. He was on their side after all. Why couldn't they be normal friends? If it weren't for James and Sirius, who could not bury the past and live in the present, perhaps they would have been very good friends. "Well, I came to see how you were doing. And how your little one was coming along!" He moved his hand as if wanting to touch Harry but pulled it back immediately as Sirius and James entered the room. They glared at each other before speaking.  
  
"I was wondering who was here," said James to Lilly, still glaring at Snape.  
  
Lilly looked at the three of them. She could not stand it. They had done this in school, and they kept doing. They disliked each other, yes, but couldn't they at least act like men instead of boys?  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled. They all looked at her like little children being yelled at. "I will not take this in my house, or anywhere else. Can't you three be men? No, you cannot forget the past and you keep living in it! Every time you see each other, it's like this! You are not at Hogwarts anymore! Now, Harry and I are going to the kitchen. You may all join us once you've decided to behave like men." She glared at them all. They were looking guiltily at the floor and did not dare to look at her. She walked past them into the kitchen, muttering about boys.  
  
It took them a couple of minutes to cool down, but Sirius and James finally agreed to be civilized and let Severus enter the kitchen first, as an apology to Lilly.  
  
"We were just making dinner!" she said, still looking at Sirius and James angrily, "would you like to join us?"  
  
"But, Lilly, we don't have-" started James but was cut off by Sirius who had better sense of what to do.  
  
"Yes! It would be lovely to catch up on things." He looked at James warningly who nodded and went to help Sirius prepare the food.  
  
Severus was feeling awkward. "Well, I'd love to, but you do not have to bother. I just came to see how you were all doing and to bring you these flowers." He gave Lilly a bouquet of blue and pink roses.  
  
"These are lovely," she smiled at him and hugged slightly for she was still holding Harry in her other arm. "And I want you to stay for dinner." She added, looking at James and Sirius who were protesting behind his back. They stopped and continued with the dinner.  
  
Lilly led Severus to the living room as she conjured a vase with some water and put the roses in it.  
  
"Can I hold him?" asked Severus shyly. Lilly smiled.  
  
"Of course!" She handed Harry to Severus who carefully placed Harry in his arms. He talked to him and tried to make him laugh. And he was very successful. Harry was having a great time with Snape. She smiled. At least Harry hadn't inherited that from his father. At last, James entered to announce that the dinner was ready. When he saw Snape carrying his baby, who was, on top of that, sleeping soundly, he almost exploded.  
  
"Lilly," he said tensely, "I think Harry needs to be put to bed." He glared at Snape who was just ignoring James and cradling Harry.  
  
"I agree," she said with a bittersweet mile. "Severus, would you please follow me? I'll show you where his crib is." Snape and Lilly left the room and headed upstairs, leaving a fuming James downstairs.  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" he cried when Sirius cane to get him. "Se practically let him touch her!"  
  
"James, calm down," said Sirius reassuringly.  
  
"No, I will not. My wife is in love with that.." He started, but he never finished.  
  
"James, look at me!" Sirius almost shouted and then lowered his tone for fear that Lilly might hear this. "She loves you. She is only angry because you will not be civilized to him. Now, she would do anything to stay with you and love you. You would be the first to break her heart if any of you two were to betray each other. And that is something. I see the love that you give each other. It's eternal; it's a love that will never die. Now, you have to please her. She's just a little angry with you." Sirius patted James' back as he went into the kitchen to retrieve the food and place it on the table.  
  
As if on cue, Lilly and Snape came in. Lilly sat next to James and Sirius and Snape sat opposite them. James tried his hardest to be nice to Snape but he was barely eating he was trying so hard. He didn't know why it was so difficult for him. Sirius seemed to be doing fine. Maybe the fact that Harry had been asleep in his arms was affecting him more now. So, to get his mind off Snape, he started to concentrate more ion his food and stop talking.  
  
After dinner, Snape left thanking them all and again gave his praises for Harry.  
  
Once he was gone, Lilly turned to James and glared at him.  
  
"That was very rude of you James. You should really be nicer to him. He is putting his life on the line for us."  
  
"Lilly, for one he's putting his life on the line for you, two, he was holding my baby and three, I don't trust him a bit. I think he's lying. He's not a spy. He's barely told us anything and you were attacked. He never warned us about that now did he?"  
  
Lilly shook her head. "It's not because you hate him form school that you cannot trust him James! You should give it a try and let him be! I promise you that he is trustworthy or I, and you should know how protective I am, would NEVER have let him even touch my baby." James hung his head thinking about what she had just said and then nodded.  
  
"All right, but I'm doing this for you and no one else."  
  
Lilly smiled and hugged him. He kissed her on the forehead before they headed towards the kitchen to help Sirius clean up. Once they had finished, Harry started to cry. Lilly sighed and started leaving before Sirius took her by the arm.  
  
"I'll take care of him," he said as she looked at him gratefully. "Where are the bottles?"  
  
"In the freezer, you have to defrost them in hot water."  
  
"I know how to do it Lilly, just get some sleep." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged James and said good night as they headed towards their bedroom and he towards Harry's. It was amazing how Sirius could calm this child. He had barely picked him up and Harry was already calming down and stopped crying. He took Harry down to the kitchen and talked to him as he prepared the bottle.  
  
"So, big boy!" he said as he took an eight-once bottle from the freezer. It was filled with frozen milk. "How are you doing? You must be one hungry baby. I mean you slept for," he looked at the clock, " you slept for about two hours! I am very impressed." He smiled at Harry who was looking at Sirius fill a bowl with hot water and put the bottle in the water to unfreeze the milk. Harry's eyes were a little red from crying and he looked like a baby who had just woken up. Sirius could not resist his little face. He looked at Harry lovingly and kissed him which made the baby smile. "Oh Harry! You're the cutest baby ever! You and your mother's green eyes. I love you little one. I will always be there for you." Sirius kissed Harry on his little baby cheek and readjusted him in his arms as he checked on the bottle again. Harry watched curiously as Sirius picked up the bottle from the bowl and shook it. He felt the bottle and shook his head and replaced the bottle in the bowl. "It's not quite ready. But it will be soon. Don't worry."  
  
Lilly and James got ready for bed quietly. They were both very tired. As Lilly brushed her long soft red hair and braided it, James came up behind her and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the neck.  
  
"I love you Lilly Evans Potter." She giggled and smiled.  
  
"I love you too James Potter. Now will you let me finish my hair?"  
  
"Yes dearest. I think Sirius can take care of Harry at nights for us." He pulled away and went to sit on the bed.  
  
"No, I won't be so cruel as to sleep deprive him and I want to take care of my baby! I'm just tired tonight," she sad as she turned off the light and joined James in bed. She nuzzled up against him as pulled her in, hugging her tightly and lovingly. He kissed her on the forehead and was about to ask her a question when he realized she was already sleeping. He turned off the light on his bedside table and laid his head on hers, closing his eyes and hugging her still.  
  
Sirius was busy feeding Harry in the living room watching muggle T.V. He laughed as the news came on. "Can you believe what these crazy Muggles talk about Harry? They talk about forest fires and market crashes. Utterly ridiculous. They should be warning people about you-Know-Who. Fools. I never understand them anyways. It is just like your aunt and uncle. Thank goodness they don't want to know you because, trust me, you want to stay away from them as much as possible." Harry was just sucking his bottle happily. Sirius kept watching the news on muggle TV as Harry started to fall asleep in his arms. He looked down and saw the baby fast asleep. He turned off the TV and started to walk upstairs as slowly as ever, trying his hardest not to wake Harry. He reached the baby's room and laid Harry in his crib. He covered him with a blanket and bent down to kiss Harry's forehead when he heard something outside. He went to the window in Harry's room and pulled the curtains back, peering outside. He saw movement. His heart beating, he wrapped his hand around his wand and slowly opened the window.  
  
"Who's there?" he whispered loudly. There was shuffling in the leaves of the bushes below. Sirius bent down trying to see closer when something hard struck his head.  
  
Sirius felt himself hit the ground hard and heard shuffling feet near his ear before he passed out cold.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Put that child back in his crib now!" Hissed an angry voice. Sirius' head was pounding. He tried to bring up his hands to his head to stop the pounding but realized he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back. He opened his eyes slowly and saw two figures wrapped in black cloaks. One of them was carrying a bundle. Sirius' mind raced as he realized what they were here to do. They were going to take Harry. He would not allow that no matter what happened. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You fool. Put him back," whispered the man angrily. " And let's get out of here quickly before he wakes up." It was Malfoy. Sirius eyes flashed towards Malfoy's figure at once, full of anger.  
  
"Put him down," Sirius whispered angrily.  
  
Both figures turned around, obviously not expecting him to be awake.  
  
"Hurry," said Malfoy angrily as the other figure almost threw Harry back into his crib, causing the baby to cry. Malfoy jumped out the window as the other figure approached Sirius. Sirius thought he recognized those eyes.  
  
"We'll get him. Don't you worry," said the second man. That voice. Who was it? Sirius had no time to think about it for he was kicked hard in the stomach and then the head, he heard Harry's cries before drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
James stirred. Was that Harry crying? He opened his eyes and listened. Yes, it definitely was. He groaned as he got up and walked sleepily to Harry's room. He walked into the room and gasped. The window was wide open, Sirius was on the floor, his nose bleeding and Harry looked like he had almost been thrown into his crib. He quickly ran to Harry and picked him up and started to cradle him to calm the baby down. He then approached the window and closed it quickly, still holding Harry. He left the room quickly. Harry was still crying but less so. He had just been shocked. James ran to his room and woke Lilly up.  
  
"Lilly," he shook her gently. She immediately got up at the sound of her baby's cries.  
  
"What's wrong James?" She asked taking Harry in her arms and quieting him down. She looked at James, full of concern.  
  
"Someone's been here Lilly. Sirius is in Harry's room. He's unconscious and bleeding. Take care of Harry. I'll be back." He dashed out of the room. Lilly called after him, but he ignored her for now. He needed to take care of Sirius.  
  
When he got to Harry's room, he bent down near Sirius. He had a big bruise on the side of his forehead, where someone had obviously kicked him. He untied Sirius' hands before levitating him and bringing him to the guest room where he lay him on the bed.  
  
Lilly joined James. Harry had finally stopped crying and was calming down slowly. She gasped at the sight of Sirius.  
  
"James, get a cloth and wet it. We need to clean up his face," she said, shocked. James left the room and came back, seconds later, with a wet cloth. He took Harry and cradled him while Lilly sat on the bed next to Sirius and started to clean it with the cloth. She inspected his bruise. There was a cut as well.  
  
"We will have to clean that cut," she said to herself. After cleaning Sirius' face, she looked up at James who was pacing the room cradling Harry. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Lilly. But someone was here and they were probably here for Harry. The window was wide open and Sirius' arms were tied behind his back." Lilly gasped and buried her face in her hands.  
  
James sat down next to her. "Lilly," he started, "it's going to be all right. I promise," he kissed her on her forehead. Harry had now fallen asleep again. Lilly conjured up a crib for Harry and James lay him in it. Harry kept on sleeping, his little face streaked with tears. Lily turned around quickly as she heard Sirius groan. He was moving and waking up. Lilly knelt o his side as James stood by her.  
  
"Sirius," she said gently, placing her hand on his forehead as he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Ow, my head," was all he said. He looked at James and Lilly and then suddenly remembered Harry. He tried to get up but Lilly pushed him back down.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Mister?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said, panicking, "they've got Harry."  
  
"Sirius, it's ok. Harry is here, sleeping," said James reassuringly. Sirius sighed with relief. As long as Harry was safe, nothing else mattered.  
  
"Sirius," said Lilly, "I'm going to get some peroxide. We need to clean up that cut on your forehead. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sirius nodded as Lilly stood up and quickly moved out towards the bathroom.  
  
James sat down on the bed next to Sirius as he opened his eyes. Sirius looked at James.  
  
"Malfoy was there James. He was stopping someone else though. I thought I knew the other man James. His eyes, and his voice. I can't quite place it. But, I knew him James. I knew him very well. He kicked me in the stomach and then my head before he left. I didn't get a chance to look closer. But, I was angry. I woke up to find that man carrying your child, my godson. I was ready to kill James. I am almost thankful that Malfoy was there to stop him, whoever he was," Sirius said all this looking stunned and angry at the same time. Lilly came back into the room carrying a bottle, cotton pads and a rather large ban-aid. She took James' place near Sirius and started to clean the wound.  
  
Sirius winced as she dabbed the cut with peroxide, "are you trying to kill me?" he said jokingly. Lilly shook her head, smiling. She placed a band-aid on the cut and patted the top of his head.  
  
"There you are big boy! You will not need stitches!" Sirius shook his head slightly before trying to it up.  
  
James pushed him back down.  
  
"Sirius," he said seriously, "we will talk about this tomorrow with Dumbledore. I think it is time for another meeting." Sirius nodded and lay back down.  
  
Lilly kissed Sirius on the cheek and said goodnight. She then moved to Harry and stroked his little forehead softly before kissing him on his forehead. Harry moved slightly but kept sleeping soundly. Lilly waited for James as he also kissed his baby goodnight.  
  
"Good night Sirius!" said James as he turned off the lights.  
  
Sirius waved at them before slowly pulling the covers over him. He looked at Harry's crib sadly.  
  
"I promise to you that you will live Harry. Nothing will harm you. I promise." He yawned and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sirius woke up with a headache to Harry crying in his crib. He groaned as he turned over to get up but stopped as he heard someone enter the room and take Harry.  
  
"Shhh,"said Lilly cradling her baby softly in her arms, "you'll wake your godfather," she left the room and closed the door behind her. Sirius turned over and fell asleep again.  
  
Lilly went downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room and started to feed Harry. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hi my love," said James as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "You look beautiful. How's Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know, I let him sleep. But, I am pretty sure that he is going to have a huge headache today."  
  
"Yeah. I am going to go to the Ministry today. I will send a couple of owls to Remus, Peter, Snape and Albus. I'll have them come here to tell them what happened last night."  
  
"That's a good idea James. I really do not want to travel around with Harry and I really do not trust any babysitters apart from Sirius that is!"  
  
"Yes, I agree with you. Would you like some coffee?" He said as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
"No thank you, dear." She watched Harry eat. He was so little and beautiful. If anyone took him away from her, she would surely die. She held him tighter as he started to fall asleep again.  
  
James came back through the living room a few minutes later, a cup of coffee in his hands. "I'll be back around lunch. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too James," she smiled at him as he started to leave. He turned around and looked at her concerned, "you be careful now, all right?"  
  
Lilly nodded. "Bye!" James closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. 


End file.
